Děti Doriathu
by Galadwen1977
Summary: O osudu Diorových synů Silmarillion mlčí - toto je příběh jednoho z nich.
1. Prolog

„ _...a o osudu Eluréda a Elurína nevypráví žádný příběh."_

 _Quenta Silmarillion_

 _ **Děti Doriathu**_

 _Zapomenutá historie Diorova dědice_

 **Prolog**

Bylo to v polovičce zimy, krátce po Dlouhé noci, když Fregga přivezl z lesa na saních kromě chroští bezvládné dítě.

Gwereth, stará bylinkářka, pro niž nakvap doběhla Freggova žena, smutně vrtěla hlavou.

„Kdes ho našel?"

„Ve Vlčí rokli. Pod srázem..."

„Budu se divit, jestli vydrží do rána," řekla stará na rovinu. „Kdyby byl jenom promrzlý... Podívej," přejela prsty po obnaženém tělíčku pokrytém modřinami. „Šest žeber zlámaných. Přeražená ruka. A tohle..." Odhrábla chlapci ze skráně pramen černých vlasů a ukázala se ošklivá rána nad uchem, z něhož dosud vytékal slaboučký pramínek krve. „Prasklá lebka, bojím se - jestli krvácí dovnitř, nic nezmůžeme. Nemá téměř žádnou šanci, taková rána by zabila i dospělého mužského."

„Tak mu nepomůžeš?" zeptal se Fregga ledovým tónem, až se zdálo, že bude následovat připomínka jeho svobody a jejího rabství.

„To jsem řekla?"

Vesnického staršinu, jenž přišel se svou nevolnicí buď ze zvědavosti, nebo z vrozené touhy řídit všechno, co se ve vsi děje, zaujalo něco jiného. Odstrčil Gwereth, ukázal na ležícího a pronesl tvrdě:

„O čem se to bavíme? O jeho záchraně? Jste slepí? Vždyť je to lesní démon! Zabít jsi ho měl, Freggo, zabít, než nás uřkne, ne ho vozit do vesnice..."

Hospodář se sklonil, aby viděl, k čemu směřuje staršinův natažený prst. Ano, ušní lalůček, pokrytý vrstvou sedlé krve, byl opravdu neobvyklého tvaru... neobvyklého mezi lidmi. Kořenářka a Laereth, Freggova žena, se jako jedna postavily mezi lavici a oba mužské.

„Jaký démon?" křikla mladší z nich. „Já vidím děcko, nemocné, zraněné, vyčerpané, docela promrzlé, žádného démona."

Gwereth rázně přikývla. „Chlapec nevypadá jako elf... skoro vůbec. Je to všechno nesmysl. Zdá se mi... je z edain, je náš..."

„Váš, chceš říct, nevolnice," zavrčel staršina, „z beorovců... Uprchlý otrok, jako jsi ty."

Stará žena neodpověděla, otočila se zády a pustila se do práce. Fregga zůstal zticha, bylo mu jasné, že nedokáže říci nic, co by staršinu umlčelo. Leda by se zase dočkal slov o tom, že si je sám vinen svou bezdětností, neměl si brát haladinku, rabyni vzývající nepravé bohy, ale dívku z vlastního národa, plodnou a schopnou rodit zdravá děcka, ne taková, která se ani roku nedožívají. Pak by neměl choutky brát si pod svou střechu cizí...

„Jak myslíš, jak myslíš," vyrazil konečně staršina po dlouhém, hustém tichu, jež rušilo jenom šustění obvazů a chlapcův sípavý dech. „On ten tvůj démon stejně umře, je to jedno... Dělej si, co chceš." A kvapným krokem opustil chalupu. Trojice zůstala sama.

„Nemohl jsem ho tam nechat," ozval se hospodář, jako by něco vysvětloval, „když ještě dýchal... I kdyby měl umřít, tak ať..."

Zmlkl. Před ženskými se přece ospravedlňovat nemusel, i kdyby to děcko nakrásně bylo elf. Laereth byla přece z haladinců, Gwereth horalka z Dorthonionu, obě ze Tří rodů, které k nim vždycky měly blízko... A sobě nic odůvodňovat nemusí. Udělal, co udělal... A ještě jedno zbývalo.

„Musím znovu ven," řekl své ženě, „zpátky do rokle. Pro toho druhého, vykopat hrob."

Laereth tázavě vzhlédla.

„Museli se zřítit ze západního srázu. Stezka je zmrzlá, žádný div. Zvlášť jestli šli potmě. Tenhle byl živ, tak jsem ho přivezl, jak rychle to šlo. A mrtvého taky nechci nechat zvířatům."

„Dospělý?" zeptala se žena. „Otec? Co je to napadlo putovat krajem v takovémhle počasí?"

„Otec? Ne, Laereth. Bratr, dvojče, spíš než co jiného. Museli přijít od západu, nejspíš v noci, sami dva. Možná nám to chlapec vysvětlí, jestli se probere."

Ženské mlčely. Jaká zlá sudba vedla dvě opuštěná děcka, ne starší než šest let, krajem zasypaným sněhem, cestičkami pokrytými vrstvou ledu? A odkud? Západ, myslela si Gwereth, zatímco chlapce balila do přikrývek. Jestli byli opravdu z beorovců, odkud se sem mohli dostat? Dorthonion? Tam už se prohánějí jen skřeti a Východňani, a i kdyby ne, hory jsou v tomhle ročním období docela neschůdné. Z Brethilu přes Nan-Dungortheb by sám neprošel ani dospělý. Nějaká osada v okolí? Na uprchlého nevolníka hoch přece nevypadá, jeho šaty pamatují lepší časy... a jsou evidentně elfské, sindarské práce.

Doriath, napadlo ji. Nahlas neřekla nic. Kdyby tu myšlenku vyslovila, znamenalo by to, že zavrhuje svůj vlastní rozum a přiznává platnost staršinovým řečem o lesním démonovi.

Možná nám to vysvětlí, zopakovala si v duchu Freggova slova. Ale spíš ne, dodala sama k sobě. Spíš se to nikdy nedozvíme...


	2. 1 Estolad

**1\. Estolad**

Elenion hodil do ohně syrovou jalovcovou větvičku a zadumaně pozoroval, jak ji plameny pohlcují a dým se maličko barví. Hranička skomírala, dříví se měnilo v nepatrnou hromádku popela. Než zmizel poslední šarlatový plamínek, mladý muž zašeptal krátkou modlitbu k Námo Soudci, jako to udělala matka na pohřbu staré Gwereth. Otec to sice ve zvyku neměl, ale otec vůbec málo vzýval bohy – jakékoliv. Ve Valar na Západě nevěřil a Melkora, k němuž se obracela velká část Východňanů, vyznávat odmítal. „Viděl jsem, jaká zvěrstva se páchala na Severu jeho jménem," vysvětlil synovi před pár lety. „Už nikdy nebudu o pomoc prosit někoho, kdo neváhá být pánem takovým zrůdám, jako jsou skřeti." Chlapec neměl proč nevěřit.

Oheň pohasl, studený vítr se prohnal po okraji lesa a přinutil Eleniona, aby si přitáhl plášť úžeji k tělu. Šeřilo se. První noc, kterou stráví v domě svých rodičů sám… Možná právě proto neměl chuť se zvednout a vrátit se do vesnice. Zůstal klečet vedle hrobů na jednom koleni, ruce složené na druhém a s hlavou skloněnou. Přišlo to tak náhle, že ještě neměl čas přemýšlet, co dál. Matka dodýchala přede dvěma dny – ne první oběť epidemie v těžce zkoušené vesnici, a ne poslední. Otec ji následoval dnes za svítání. Eleniona se nákaza nedotkla, ačkoliv neopouštěl své rodiče do posledního okamžiku. Tak nějak mu to nepřipadalo divné. Nestonal nikdy, kam až jeho paměť sahala – dvanáct let, od chvíle, kdy vstal po svém zranění ve Vlčí rokli.

A věděl také, co si o tom myslí ostatní vesničané. Staršina na něj hleděl skrz prsty a ani jedinkrát za celou dobu, co žil ve vsi, ho neoslovil. Ostatní děti měly většinou přikázáno se ho stranit a nadávaly mu do démonů a nestvůr, když měly příležitost a jeho otec nebyl nikde poblíž. Fregga to netrpěl a chlapce chránil, dokud nebyl Elenion dost starý, aby se dokázal posměváčkům postavit sám. Ještě důležitější ovšem byla rodičovská ochrana proti některým dospělým vesničanům.

A teď odešli Fregga a Laereth na Západ a za kraj světa. Co bude dál?

Elenion se posadil do trávy, objal kolena rukama a zahleděl se na nebe, na němž promrkávaly první hvězdy. Večer byl chladný, ale jasný, obloha čistá, jako málokdy touhle roční dobou. Listí už odlétlo ze stromů a zima, další dlouhá a tuhá zima ze severu, byla za dveřmi.

Poslední rozhovor s otcem. V tišině nastávající noci se mu z paměti vynořovalo každé slovo. Nikdy předtím nemluvil Fregga tak vážně o synově podivném původu, jako právě včera večer, než ho smysly opustily a umlkl navždy. To, že je cizinec, přivandrovalec, a navíc s pochybnou minulostí, dával Elenionovi leckdo znát od dětství. „Měl umřít, na takové rány by umřel každý člověk," vzpomněl si mladý muž na větu, kterou nad ním pronesl staršina dědiny ve Freggově světnici krátce poté, co se tehdy probral z bezvědomí a zjistil, že si nepamatuje vůbec nic. Jak se sem dostal, odkud přišel, kdo byl černovlasý chlapec, jehož tělo Fregga pohřbil na kraji lesa, jak se jmenuje on sám. Prostě nic. Jazyku, který předák užíval, rozuměl tenkrát stěží, známé výrazy se v něm mísily s cizími, ale tón řeči a její základní smysl by pochopil, i kdyby nerozuměl vůbec. „Démon. Elf. Říkal jsem ti to, hospodáři. Říkal jsem ti, že jediné, cos s ním měl udělat, bylo vrazit mu osikový kolík do srdce a odřezat hlavu. Konečně ani teď na to ještě není pozdě." To byl názor představeného vesnice.

Dodnes cítil konejšivou náruč Laereth, která ho ukryla, když se rozplakal strachem a zoufalstvím. Dodnes mu v hlavě zněla její slova: „Jdi pryč, staršino. Nech chlapce na pokoji, neděs ho. Kolikrát ti máme opakovat, že je to člověk?"

Slova, kterým asi sama nevěřila, když mu vzápětí začala říkat elfským jménem. Když pochopila, jak moc se její synek liší od ostatních dětí ve vesnici. Ještě dnes… Mohlo mu být nejvýš šest, když ho našli ve Vlčí rokli, zůstával u náhradních rodičů dvanáct let… Jiní osmnáctiletí mládenci se dávno holili a dorostli do velikosti dospělých mužských. Jiní.

„Viděla jsem elfy, v mládí, ještě před Bragollach," řekla mu kdysi Gwereth, jež se usilovně snažila zapomenout, v jakém jazyce pronesl chlapec první slova, jež od něj slyšeli. „Kdybys byl opravdu jeden z nich, jak tvrdí náš moudrý staršina, vypadal bys ještě teď jako malé děcko. Věř mi, některé lidské děti prostě rostou pomaleji." Jenom ty tvoje oči… přečetl si v jejím pohledu.

Všichni ho usilovně přesvědčovali, že je obyčejný, normální člověk. Z Prvního domu Edain, z beorovců, jak se dalo hádat podle jeho černých vlasů a bouřkové barvy očí – jež někdy byly tak divné. Přesvědčovali ho – až do včerejška.

„Pamatuješ si na minstrela?" sípal večer před svou smrtí otec z posledních sil. „Pamatuješ?"

Jak by se nepamatoval. Přisvědčil, zatímco máčel ve vodě šátek, aby otřel Freggovy zpocené, horečkou rozpálené tváře. Asi přede dvěma roky otec přijal pod svou střechu potulného muzikanta, a pak v kroužku poslouchali jeho pověsti a balady – Fregga, Laereth, Elenion, Gwereth – bylo to krátce předtím, než umřela -, pár sousedů, kteří byli ochotni překonat svůj odpor k Freggovu podivnému schovanci, nebo jimž byl lhostejný. Minstrel pocházel z Dor Lóminu, znal trochu elfsky a po krátkých rozpacích se odhodlal vypravovat i příběhy o elfech – příběhy, jejichž část připadala Elenionovi podivně známá – a přitom by mohl přísahat, že je nikdy neslyšel.

„Napadlo mě to už tenkrát," šeptal Fregga vysíleně. „Až tu nebudu, možná se rozhodneš odejít, náš staršina…" Přijal ze synových rukou pohár s odvarem bylin a trošku odpil, než se namáhavě rozkašlal a odvrátil tvář. „Tu zimu, cos k nám přišel… Gwereth přísahala, že jsou tvé šaty elfské práce. Vím, že jsme ti opakovali, že jsi člověk, ale…" Křečovitě zalapal po vzduchu a chvíli odpočíval. Elenion ho nadzvedl, aby se mu líp dýchalo, opřel ho o složenou přikrývku a trpělivě čekal s jeho horkou rukou ve svých dlaních.

„Minstrel mi potvrdil, čeho jsem se dohadoval…" pokračoval Fregga po dlouhé odmlce. „Bylo to tu zimu, co se elfové pobili… Feanorovci z východu vyplenili Doriath. Tak mě napadlo…"

Elenion chápal, co asi otce napadlo. Že jeho podivný synek, jehož představený obce od samého začátku považoval za elfa, opravdu přišel jako uprchlík z rozrušeného elfského království. Že není člověk.

„Až budeš hledat odpovědi… hledej… tam…" Zamlžené oči už asi neviděly nic kolem, dech se stěží dral do zmučených plic, ale Fregga zarputile pokračoval: „Čtu v tobě… jiný osud, než je nekonečná dřina… za pluhem." A těsně před tím, než upadl do mdlob, zašeptal: „Zapal za mne hraničku…"

Tak teď seděl mladý muž nad ještě vlažnými uhlíky, naslouchal hluboké noci a přemýšlel, vzpomínal. Nebyl si docela jist, jestli opravdu chce hledat odpovědi. Jediné, co si přál právě teď, bylo nezůstávat v tuhle strašnou chvíli sám. Hvězdy se leskly na černém sametu nebe, nekonečně vzdálené a cizí, a neměly pro něj ani radu, ani slovo útěchy. Les šeptal neznámým jazykem, jemuž nerozuměl. Nedokázal plakat – měl pocit, že je jeho srdce stejně vyhořelé jako popel v ohništi. Noc zvolna ubíhala a Labuť už stála vysoko nad obzorem, když Elenion upadl vedle mohyly do neklidné dřímoty, zabalený do pláště a svinutý do klubíčka jako dítě.

Ve snu byly plameny a tváře. Plameny a tváře, jako mnohokrát předtím, kdykoliv usínal rozrušený a plný žalu. Stíny minulosti, které přicházely, když se mračna stahovala i nad budoucím. Jenomže teď už nebyl dítě a dokázal poručit svým vidinám.

Probudil ho předjitřní chlad, zalézající pod teplý plášť. Východní obzor už bledl, třebaže do svítání bylo ještě daleko, a vesnice dole pod povlovným svahem klidně spala. Když scházel dolů k Freggovu skromnému domu, pozdravila ho jen dvě tři ospalá štěknutí. V jediné chalupě se svítilo - někdo z Darovy domácnosti, manželka nebo možná služebná, bděl s rozsvíceným kahanem u hospodářovy nemocné dcery. Většina těch, jimž bylo souzeno umřít, už umřela, a ti, které smrt ušetřila, se teď pomalu zotavovali nebo vzpamatovávali ze strachu a ztráty blízkých. Stěží někdo vstane před úsvitem.

Jít si znovu lehnout už ovšem nemělo smysl a Elenion nedokázal na další odpočinek ani pomyslet. Zažehl smolnou třísku a v jejím matném světle se pustil do toho, co bylo nezbytné: vynosit na dvorek přikrývky a slamník, které zemřelí rodiče užívali ve svých posledních dnech, vyčistit dům od všeho, v čem mohly zůstat zárodky nákazy. Rozednívalo se, když konečně odvlekl všechny takové věci za ves a zapálil. Čekal, dokud očišťující oheň nedohořel, a pak se vrátil do vesnice k obvyklým ranním pracem.

Staršina ho zastihl, právě když zaopatřil kozu - poslední, která rodičům zbyla - a dokončil úklid chlívku a dvora.

Bylo to poprvé, kdy na něj promluvil.

„Fregga prý umřel včera ráno." Chladná slova bez špetky soucitu. A proč by v nich vlastně měl nějaký být...

„To je pravda, pane." Elenion odložil koště a otočil se k představenému obce. Staršina - plecitý, šedovlasý Východňan, ve všem tak nepodobný otci, až mladý muž stěží věřil, že jsou jednoho národa - na něj hleděl zlýma očima.

„To znamená, že teď patříš obci - mně... A celý Freggův majetek také."

Elenion stěží udržel na tváři zdvořile neutrální výraz. Z muže před sebou cítil takové podivné zadostiučinění, téměř radost, až ho to děsilo.

„Otec byl svobodný, pane. Nemyslím si, že..."

„Kdo byl tvůj otec, to ty ani nevíš, _rabe_. Pokud jsi vůbec nějakého měl," přerušil ho staršina tvrdě, „co já vím, jak je to u takových stvůr. Že se k tobě Fregga ve své pošetilosti choval jako k synovi, na věci nic nemění - nejsi nic víc než jeho nevolník, kterého po jeho smrti zdědila obec. A představitelem obce jsem já."

Elenion během okamžiku pochopil tvrdou pravdu: Je tu sám, sotva dospělý kluk, bez příbuzných a přátel, bez záštity - jak se může bránit? Předák vesnice ho nenávidí od samého počátku, a teď má konečně příležitost... Přesto se ani nepohnul, když ho staršina vyzval, aby ho následoval. Vzápětí pochopil, že k němu šedovlasý Východňan nepřišel sám. Tři dospělí mužští se vynořili zpoza rohu stavení...

„Klekneš a necháš se ostříhat jako nevolník, jak přísluší někomu, kdo je z beorovců, z mizerného domu, který neuznává pravého boha... A jestli ne, konečně bude jasné bez nejmenších pochyb, že jsi lesní démon - a takoví nemají právo žít." Staršina skončil velmi tiše a hrozivě, jeho pochopové se hnuli vpřed...

Elenion neměl chuť nechat se chytit. Couvl, nejbližšímu muži hodil pod nohy koště, které před okamžikem opřel o stěnu domu, a pak se otočil a rozběhl pryč. Přeskočil nízký plůtek, jako už tolikrát předtím, a bez ohlédnutí uháněl nahoru do kopce, kolem hrobů svého bratra a rodičů, k lesu. Supění vesničanů za jeho zády utichlo, ještě než přeběhl louku, a mezi stromy ho nikdo nepronásledoval.

Zastavil se po hodné chvíli, zadýchaný a zpocený. Slunce už začalo připalovat a slibovalo hezký den pozdního babího léta. Roztřesenými prsty si rozšněroval kabátec, hřbetem ruky otřel čelo... Zbývalo uvážit, co dál. Zpátky do vsi se vrátit nemohl, dokonce ani na krátkou chvíli, která by stačila k zabalení nejnutnějších věcí. Nezůstalo mu nic víc, než co měl na sobě: starý kabát, v němž mu už za pár týdnů začne být pořádná zima, nůž na opasku...

Otec byl moudrý muž, pomyslel si Elenion, zatímco si sedal na kmen vyvráceného stromu, jehož hnědavou kůru laskaly paprsky podzimního slunce. Věděl, že se něco takového stane. Věděl, že dříve nebo později uteču, protože nemám povahu nevolníka. Jen možná netušil, že k tomu dojde jediný den poté, co ho pohřbím.

Ta poslední myšlenka mu docela mimo jeho vůli vehnala do očí zrádnou vlhkost. Tady, v zelené tišině světa, daleko od kohokoliv známého, konečně dokázal plakat pro ztracené rodiče... stejně jako pro svou zemřelou naději. Když mu ale slzy oschly, vstal rozhodnutý a ráznější než předtím. Jestli měl Fregga pravdu v jednom, možná se nemýlil ani v tom druhém. A krom toho, Elenion si musel najít místo, kde by mohl v bezpečí přečkat zimu. Opuštěné elfí lesy nejsou o moc horší místo, než jakékoliv jiné. A jestli mu dají odpovědi, tím líp.

Odhodlaně se otočil tváří k západu a vykročil - nejdřív terénem, jak se dalo, než narazil na známou stezku nad Vlčí roklí. Měl jen matné ponětí, kudy se dát - věděl pouze to, že musí následovat zapadající slunce, dokud nenarazí na rozsáhlé hvozdy...

Aniž to tušil, vracel se ve svých vlastních stopách.


	3. 2 Menegroth

**2\. Menegroth**

Ohořelá brána zívala do šera zčernalými zuby zbytků veřejí. Skoro to vypadalo, že se její obraz odráží v tenké vrstvě sněhu pokrývající loňské listí, jehož část navála chladným větrem až do vstupní síně opuštěných jeskyní. Návštěvníkovi dýchla do tváří vlhkost, zatuchlina a vzdálený pocit něčeho ošklivého a krvavého. Otřásl se. To bude těmi temnými pověstmi, které vyprávěl minstrel... Nebo zimou. Je to už dvanáct let, tyhle zdi dávno zapomněly v kvapu všedních dní, co se tu stalo.

Elenion zapálil pochodeň a váhavě vstoupil do prázdných síní. Odlesk plamenů zatancoval na zdech pokrytých prachem a špínou, zbytcích zetlelých či ohořelých goblénů. Kdysi to muselo být hezké místo. Teď...

Bez přemýšlení se vydal do nitra jeskyní. Opravdu jich je tu tisíc? Nikdy jsem je nepočítal... Na okamžik se zastavil. Divná myšlenka. Vyhnal ji z hlavy a šel dál, do prostorné síně s mohutnými sloupy, mezi nimiž odněkud ze závratné výšky prosvítaly poslední paprsky dokonávajícího dne. Pod botami zachřupalo sklo, stovky lesklých střepů, lámajících světlo pochodně do barevných jisker. Obrovský sál končil vyvýšeným stupněm, z něhož se královský stolec dávno svalil na podlahu. Nesl stopy po úderu meče. Jsou opravdu takoví lidé, co si musí vybíjet zlost na nábytku? Ne, ne lidé... Elfové.

Dveře za stupínkem byly vyvrácené z pantů a rozlomené vedví. Temná chodba za nimi ožila dávno nepoznanými paprsky louče, špinavé stěny jako by se zvědavě natahovaly blíž, div nezačaly chňapat po vetřelci. Rudě se leskly...

„ _Diore!"_

 _Bledá, bezkrevná tvář na nosítkách ze dvou kopí a vojenských plášťů. Nehybné ruce složené na hrudi, už vysvobozené z kovem pobitých rukavic, ruce, které bývaly tak pevné, a přitom něžné, které dokázaly trestat i pohladit..._

„ _Na tohle teď není čas, Nimloth. Vezmi děti a utíkejte. Chvíli je dokážeme zadržet, ale ne věčně."_

„ _Jak... Jak?"_

„ _Slyšelas, co jsem ti říkal? Už jsou skoro tady... Nebudou vás šetřit, on zabil jednoho z nich..."_

„ _Naneth!"_

 _Mokré, šedivé oči se zvedají od mrtvé tváře k dítěti. Holčička si klekla vedle nosítek a její prstíky se zvolna pohybují k ležícímu._

„ _Kdy se tatínek vzbudí, naneth?"_

 _Ubohá Elwing, nechápe ještě nic... A proč by měla._

„ _Odveď ji, strýčku! Dostaň ji odsud, prosím tě. Postarejte se o ni."_

„ _Nimloth, vzpamatuj se!"_

„ _Sejdeme se... Přijdu s chlapci za vámi. Teď nemůžu..."_

 _Ani jeden z dvojčat neviděl matku nikdy dřív tolik plakat._

Elenion potřásl hlavou. Hra světel a stínů zmizela, zůstala pustá chodba. Zvedl ruku s pochodní, vykročil dál. Cesta se stáčela, asi se zase blížila k povrchu hory. Dveře všude kolem, některé vylomené či sežehnuté, ukrývaly desítky pokojů s velkými okny, jimiž dovnitř zalétaly sněhové vločky. Pak chodba vyústila do sálu se stříbrným pramínkem zurčícím v mramorové nádržce. Voda byla ledová, ale osvěžující a báječně chutná. Návštěvník se na chvíli usadil na troskách, které zbyly z vyřezávané lavice podél zdi. Sem chodily ženy nabírat vodu... Skoro je viděl: stříbrovlasé i počerné, s jasnýma očima, jimiž se na něj usmívaly.

„ _Máte žízeň, chlapci?" A také: „Jestli porostete takhle rychle, za chvíli dosáhnete sami, docela bez pomoci."_

Další z těch vzpomínek? Tahle aspoň nebyla tak krvavá. Elenion prudce vstal a vyrazil dál téměř poklusem. Jako by měl pravdu staršina, jako by se otec nemýlil... Nebo si to jenom představuju. Vždycky jsem měl bujnou fantazii.

Za profukujícími okny obytných pokojů už byla dávno tma a les šuměl. Kdo ví proč neměl návštěvník chuť zamířil hlouběji do nitra hory, i když několik postranních chodeb vyzývalo k prozkoumání. Z toho šera uvnitř mu nebylo volno. Tady aspoň cítil laskání větru, rozbitými okny nahlížely hvězdy, jeho dávní souputníci. Nebyl tak sám, tma tolik nedusila. Půlměsíc visel nízko nad stromy a rýsoval na podlahách komnat dlouhé stíny.

Potřebuju si odpočinout, to je ono, pomyslel si. Vidiny a noční můry se i dřív dostavovaly, když jsem byl unavený. A na tomhle místě to na člověka zrovna padá...

Na člověka?

Potřásl hlavou.

Komnata, kterou teď míjel, vypadala méně poničená než jiné. Vitráže v oknech zůstaly víceméně neporušené, měsíc oděný v barevné závoje se zhlížel v zaprášeném zrcadle. Přikrývky na lůžku páchly plísní a vlhkostí, ale Elenion už spal na horších místech. Tenhle opuštěný pokojík, který kdysi bezpochyby patřil nějaké elfské dámě, se mu docela zamlouval. Vypadal tak trochu... útulně? mile?... ne... spíš... známě.

Světlo jeho pochodně se zalesklo na něčem kovovém v prachu na podlaze. Stříbrná spona ve tvaru listu, na níž se jako kapička rosy leskl vsazený diamant.

„ _Vážně nechceš? Rozmysli se rychle, čekají nás."_

„ _Tyhle noldorské kameny nejsou nic pro mě... Neměl bys pokoušet osud, Diore."_

„ _Tvoje brož je přece také noldorská práce, ne? Slušel by ti."_

„ _To je něco jiného. Na ní neleží kletba. Dala mi ji Galadriel, vzpomínáš? Ale no tak, netvař se takhle! Třeba přemluvíš naši malou, aby ho nosila, až vyroste. Je to parádnice."_

To bylo tady. Tady, v téhle místnosti. Žádný sen, žádná vidina. Stříbrovlasá žena v modrém plášti, krásná, něžná... Muž s tmavými kadeřemi pod stříbrnou doriathskou korunou. A _ta věc_ v jeho rukách..

Jsem unavený, pomyslel si malátně. Vyspím se, a ráno bude všechno jasnější. Schoulil se na lůžku, zabalený v kabátci i navlhlé přikrývce, aby zapudil zimu i to, co... co mohla být vzpomínka. Najednou ho napadlo, že snad ani nechce vědět.

A pak, okamžik před usnutím, že se možná Fregga dohadoval docela přesně.

Stříbrný lístek, který zůstal v sevřené pěsti, trošku hřál, a kamínek na něm lehounce zářil - jako malá hvězda. Jenom tu nebyl nikdo, aby se podíval.


	4. 3 Doriath

**3\. Doriath**

Dvojčata se k sobě tiskla v bezmocné hrůze. Už nebylo kam utéci, křičet o pomoc nemělo smysl. _Tamti_ byli všude - zkrvavení, sveřepí, silní, s potřísněnými zbraněmi v sevřených dlaních. Tyčili se nad nimi jako hradba, nedávali jim sebemenší skulinku, kudy by se dalo uniknout... Jeden z nich pokročil vpřed, odkopl stranou nehybné tělo doriathské královny - Eluréd vykřikl, vždyť to maminku může bolet! - a naklonil se nad dětmi se zbraní v ruce.

„Podřež ty spratky, a vypadneme!" vybídl elfa někdo z jeho druhů. Elurín se hlasitě rozvzlykal, když mu někdo bolestivě zkroutil paže za zády, ale dotyk studené čepele na hrdle ho donutil ztuhnout. Eluréd se bratrovi vrhl na pomoc, ale marně. Nestačil víc, než zaútočit na bojovníka pěstičkami, a ten ho okamžitě surovým kopancem poslal na podlahu. Než zvedl hlavu, zaslechl nový hlas, méně divoký a šílený, než ty předchozí:

„Zbláznili jste se? Tak na vás dopadlo naše prokletí? Vzpamatujte se, jsou to jenom děcka!"

„Děcka," zasyčel výhružně ten, co držel Elurína, „a čí děcka, tos přemýšlel? Toho zloděje Diora! Kam schoval Kámen, co? Když je necháme, za pár let se začnou mstít."

„Tak jim dejte aspoň šanci!"

„Šanci?"

Vzápětí se natahující Elurín ocitl na podlaze vedle svého bratra a naslepo hmatal po jeho ruce. Tak, jsme zase spolu, a všechno bude dobré... Aspoň nakratičko. Bolestivé sevření na předloktích jim připomnělo, že _tamti_ nikam neodešli. Někdo je násilím zvedal ze země - přes slzy se jim nedařilo zjistit, kdo vlastně - a na zápěstích jim zadrhoval provazy. Házet sebou a kopat nepomáhalo, právě naopak, pouta škrtila čím dál víc a do prstů se vkrádala zima.

„Dáme jim šanci, když si to tak přeješ!"

Někam je vlekli, chodby Menegrothu splývaly v jedinou šedou a rudou šmouhu, potom jim do tváří vletěly ostré krupičky sněhu. Mrazivý vítr vnikal pod šaty každou skulinou a slzy jim měnil na tvářích v ledové krůpěje. Cizí ruce je přehodily přes hřbety koní jako dva pytle, pak zběsilý let nočním lesem, neznámo kam... Bolestivý pád do zledovatělé závěje a okamžik tmy...

Když se Eluréd probral z kratičkého bezvědomí, zjistil, že jsou v temném hvozdu sami. Sníh vířil ve zběsilém reji mezi namrzlými keři a spícími stromy, koňské stopy už zavál vítr, hvězdy nebylo vidět - odkud sem vlastně přijeli? Chlapec se namáhavě posadil. Celé tělo bolelo, kromě rukou - ty byly tak prokřehlé, že už bolest odmítaly vnímat. Pokusil se je osvobodit, ale pouta s uzly obalenými ledem držela pevně. Stěží potlačil vyděšené vzlyknutí.

Rozhlédl se. Dvacet kroků od sebe rozeznal ve sněhu temnou skvrnu.

„Eluríne!" Hlas nechtěl poslouchat, bratrovo jméno dokázal vypravit až na druhý pokus. „Eluríne, slyšíš mě?"

Nedalo se nic dělat. Zvedl se na vratké nohy - se spoutanýma rukama a motající se hlavou to bylo neuvěřitelně těžké - a potácel se ke svému dvojčeti.

„Eluríne, bráško, probuď se. Probuď se, prosím. _Prosím_!" Slzy mu tuhly na tvářích v mrazivých cestičkách. Nehýbá se, jako maminka. „Nebuď mrtvý!" vyjekl v náhlé hrůze.

Fungovalo to. Ležící slabě zasténal, převalil se na záda. Na tváři měl šmouhu od krve vytékající z nosu.

„Jsou pryč," řekl Eluréd s úlevou. Hlavně žádnou paniku, někdo nás najde a zachrání. Chce to jenom se osvobodit. Otřel si namrzlé slzy z tváře o rameno, jak jen to šlo. Jsme spolu, všechno bude dobré, zopakoval si jako zaklínadlo. Elurín se zatím posadil a opřel se o něj.

„Co budeme dělat?"

Eluréd najednou pocítil těch pár minut, o něž předběhl své dvojče na svět, jako obrovské závaží zodpovědnosti. Je starší, musí být silný, postarat se o bratra, jak bude moci, než se najde někdo dospělý.

„Zkusím to rozvázat," navrhl. Šlo to ještě hůř, než myslel. Prokřehlé prsty se zdráhaly spolupracovat a zledovatělé uzly držely pevně. Málem začal znovu nabírat, než se vzpamatoval a zakázal si slzy. Oba byli promrzlí na kost, když provazy na Elurínově zápěstí konečně povolily. Chlapec si chvíli rozhýbával prsty, než se pustil do bratrových pout. Měl to trochu jednodušší, takže za chvíli oba vstali ze studené země osvobození. Sníh přichycený na šatech začínal tát, nohy ve vlhkých botách je zábly. Chvíli nevěděli, co dělat jiného, než držet se navzájem v náručí, jako by je to mohlo ochránit před zimou a strachem. Pustý les kypěl děsivými zvuky a dvojčata si najednou připadala strašně slabá a bezmocná. Nikdy v životě nebyla v noci v zimním lese, a navíc ještě bez rodičů nebo jiného dospělého.

„Myslíš, že nás někdo najde?" pronesl Eluréd bez přemýšlení úzkostlivým hláskem. Je těžké hrát hrdinu před vlastním bratrem, který o vás ví všechno. Zvlášť když je vám necelých sedm let, jste vyděšení, hladoví a promrzlí na kost.

„Je mi zima," vzlykl Elurín místo odpovědi. „Nemůžeme tu stát. Mám..." Další slova spolkl, když mrazivý vzduch kolem nich rozřízlo pronikavé zavytí, při němž tuhla krev v žilách. Strašidla nebo vlci, kdo ví, co je horší. Rozběhli se oba najednou, aniž se museli domlouvat, opačným směrem, než odkud vítr přinesl ten hrozný zvuk.

Ani to nebylo tak jednoduché. Ve tmě nedokázali rozlišit kořeny ukryté pod sněhem, ani nízké holé větve, které je šlehaly do tváří a rukou. Strašlivá, bezhvězdná noc nebrala konce. Ačkoliv brzy oba padali i únavou, nejen klopýtáním přes kořeny, neodvažovali se zastavit, zvlášť když se vytí ozývalo znovu a znovu a mráz přituhoval. A když konečně nastala chvíle, že opravdu nedokázali odlepit nohy od bílé přikrývky na zemi, vyšplhali se z posledních sil do nízkých větví rozložitého starého stromu a zbytek noci strávili rozklepaní strachy a zimou na něm. Zvuky se v chumelenici nesly daleko, takže nešlo odhadnout, zda se neviditelná vlčí smečka vzdaluje nebo přibližuje, a když všechno ztichlo s prvním matným slunečním paprskem, v okolí ležela vysoká vrstva čerstvého sněhu, která skryla veškeré stopy.

Vydat se na další cestu bylo mnohem těžší než v noci. Oba ztuhli mrazem tak, že ruce ani nohy necítili, prstům nezůstala ani ta nejmenší obratnost a každý krok byl horší a horší. Hladověli. Poslední jídlo, na které si vzpomínali, museli mít včera v poledne, v maminčině soukromé jídelně, a v atmosféře strachu jim ani moc nechutnalo. Otec byl pryč, a nikdo nevěděl, kdy se vrátí... Vrátil se. Na nosítkách přikrytých pláštěm...

Sněžit nepřestávalo a vítr za malými doriathskými princi zametal stopy téměř vzápětí poté, co z nich zvedli těžké nohy. Šedivé nebe tmavlo čím dál víc, jako by se neblížilo poledne, ale zase se smrákalo. Z chumelenice se nořily a zase skrývaly přízračné stíny holých kmenů, musela to být místa, kde rostly listnaté stromy, ale ani jeden z chlapců, vyčerpaných zimou, hladem a hrůzou ze samoty i těch, kdo ji mohli porušit, si na tahle místa nevzpomínal – a ani nemohl.

Kdo ví, který z nich to vyslovil jako první – ale oba pochopili, že umřou. Byla to strašná, cizí myšlenka, jež by je ještě před dvěma dny nemohla napadnout, ale teď, uprostřed pustého lesa a docela sami, byli každou hodinu méně a méně nevinnými dětmi, které o smrti a násilí nic nevědí. Vlekli se dál, krok za krokem, už jenom setrvačností, i když lehnout si do sněhu a spát bylo pro oba v té chvíli mnohem přitažlivější. Ale nemohli…

Šero už bylo husté jako začátkem noci, když Elurín, který šel první, svíraje v dlani bratrovu ruku, narazil na něco tvrdého, bílého, pokrytého vrstvou navátého sněhu… a nebyl to další strom. Stromy nemívají dveře…

Opuštěná lovecká chata.

Uvnitř panovala tma a ticho, kvílení vichru dovnitř přes ucpávky sněhu nedokázalo proniknout, a zdálo se tu tepleji než venku. Když se oči dětí ve tmě trochu rozkoukaly, objevil se před nimi krb s přichystaným dřívím a kožešinami zastlané lůžko… K rozdělávání ohně už ani jednomu z dvojčat síly nezbývaly, a tak se obě zakutala pod přikrývky a usnula během okamžiku vyčerpáním. Hebká srst na kožešinách příjemně hřála a navozovala pocit bezpečí…

Elurín se probudil první a vyděšeným výkřikem vytrhl ze spánku i bratra. Pořád ještě byla tma, sluneční paprsky nepronikaly ani škvírami pod přiraženými okenicemi – kdo ví, zda byl ještě den, nebo už padla noc. A všude kolem ticho…

„Co se stalo?" zašeptal Eluréd a nahmatal bráškovu roztřesenou ruku.

„Já… Viděl jsem… _je_ …"

Eluréd objal své dvojče kolem ramen.

„To byl jenom sen… Už jsou pryč…" Snažil se, aby to znělo povzbudivě, ale moc se mu to nepovedlo. Asi že tomu sám nevěřil. „Jsme v bezpečí."

Vyhrabal se zpod kupy přikrývek do místnosti, kde bylo nepříjemně chladno, došátral ke krbu a na něm nahmatal křesadlo. Když vyskočily první oranžové plameny a zahnaly tmu ze studené chaty, v srdcích obou dětí se probudila zapomenutá naděje.

Eluréd, zabalený v dece, prohledal bez velkého úspěchu celou místnost ve snaze najít něco k jídlu, Elurín zůstal na lůžku a sledoval bratrovo počínání pohledem. Pak se podělili o tři svrasklá loňská jablíčka, jediný výsledek pátrání. Slabé povzbuzení… Chvíli seděli vedle sebe v kožešinách a dívali se do ohně – ani jednomu z nich nebylo do řeči. Elurín usnul první…

Ráno – a tentokrát to bylo opravdové ráno, protože škvírou nade dveřmi dovnitř proudily jasné paprsky – zůstaly v krbu už jen žhnoucí uhlíky. A venku byl pěkný slunný den. Elurín do něj jako první vyhlédl pootevřenými dveřmi. Silný vítr, který stále ještě neopustil zimní krajinu, v noci odvál sněhové mraky, na blankytné obloze teď planulo oko sluneční loďky – vzdálené a studené. Mrzlo, až praštělo. Bílá pokrývka palouku před srubem, jež chlapci sahala téměř do pasu, utuhla v ledovou krustu, po níž vichr honil zvířený sníh, a stromy na druhé straně mýtiny ve svém stříbřitém oděvu působily jako živé bytosti z pohádky. Mezi nimi…

Mezi nimi se něco hýbalo.

„Eluréde!" zasykl Elurín v náhlé panice. Druhý chlapec odložil třísky, jimiž se snažil znovu oživit skomírající uhlíky v krbu, a přeběhl k bratrovi. „Tam… To jsou… _oni_ …"

Z podrostu na kraj paseky vystoupilo několik postav v brnění na černém oděvu a tmavých pláštích. V jejich čele byl vysoký elf bez přilby, s rozcuchanými vlasy barvy staré mědi. I na tu vzdálenost se dala rozeznat hvězda na jeho pancíři – takové znaky měli na zbrojích i _tamti_ …

„Vědí, že jsme tady…" hlesl Eluréd. „Z komína se muselo kouřit…"

Pohlédli na sebe a ani jeden z nich nevyslovil tu větu, jež se jim oběma drala na rty – zabijou nás…

„Tamhletudy…" ukázal Elurín. Nemusel říkat více. Oba se rozběhli na opačný konec chaty, Eluréd rozrazil okenice u okna, jež vedlo k lesu na druhou stranu od přicházejících, a oba se jím protáhli ven. Mezi stromy to bylo jen pár kroků a zmrzlé závěje se pod lehkýma nohama dětí ani nepohnuly, nezanechávaly v sobě téměř žádné zrádné stopy, a o zbytek se téměř okamžitě staral vítr.

Úkryt jim poskytl mladý smrk s hustými větvemi sahajícími až na zem. Sníh pod nimi nebyl, zůstávalo tu hnízdečko ze suché loňské trávy, do něhož se oba chlapci snadno skrčili. Závěje kolem je chránily neproniknutelnou bělostně jiskřící hradbou.

Slyšeli pokřikování _tamtěch_ , kteří právě dorazili k jejich opuštěnému útočišti, pokřikování v rychlé cizí řeči, melodické, a přitom tak… strašlivé.

Mezi hustými větvemi zahlédli onoho elfa s rezavými vlasy, přímo pod otevřeným oknem, jímž před chvilkou vyskočili ven.

„Eluréde? Eluríne? Jste tady? Vylezte, nechceme vám ublížit…"

Sindarin z jeho úst zněla… jinak. Tvrdě a jasně, jako válečná trubka. Podobně mluvila teta Galadriel… Možná že to přece jenom není jeden z _nich_?

„Volá nás…" zašeptal Eluréd.

„Pst!" Elurín ho objal paží kolem ramen. „Vidíš, co má na zbroji?"

Oba se ještě více přikrčili ve své skrýši, jako zvířátka, která se snaží uniknout lovci. Krev. Tmavé skvrny byly jasně patrné na pancíři, slepily černé rukávy cizincova kabátce, uvízly, špatně umyté, i na jeho rukou… Na jeho ruce. Měl jenom jednu ruku, jako dědeček. Jenomže dědeček byl… prostě dědeček. Nebylo třeba se ho bát. Neměl na šatech krev…

Zrzavec prošel kolem jejich skrýše, aniž si jich povšiml. Neodvažovali se ani dýchat. Ještě chvíli křičel do lhostejné lesní tišiny jejich jména, pak se pomalu otočil zpět k palouku.

„Nikde nikdo," vynořil se vedle něj druhý elf, na jehož zbroji se našlo krvavých cákanců ještě víc. „Nejspíš to ani nebyli oni. Musíme to vzdát, lorde Maedhrosi. Čekají na nás…" Také jeho sindarin měla kovovou příchuť.

Rusovlasý tiše přikývl. Zpátky přes paseku kráčel shrbený jako pod tíhou nějakého břemene.

Teprve když hlasy cizinců dozněly v dálce a znovu nebylo slyšet nic než praskání promrzlých větví a kvílení větru, se dvojčata odvážila opustit úkryt. Ticho… Takové ticho…

„Myslíš, že se vrátí?" hlesl Eluréd a podíval se směrem, kam se táhly zpola zaváté stopy jejich pronásledovatelů.

„Možná… Nemůžeme tu zůstat."

Znělo to rozumně. Ale kam se vydat? Ani jeden z nich neměl tušení, odkud sem vůbec přišli…

Na obloze zakroužilo hejno ptáků, zvolna obletělo palouk a obrátilo se směrem, kde před nedlouhou dobou vstalo slunce. Aniž se smluvili, chlapci se vzali za ruce a následovali je. Ti ptáci mají někde domov, někde na východě. Na východě, kde bydlel také dědeček a babička. Tam musí být někdo, kdo pomůže…

Přemrzlý sníh chřupal pod lehkými kroky a slunce stoupalo výš, k zenitu své krátké zimní dráhy… Přede dvěma dny panovala Dlouhá noc a _oni_ přišli do Menegrothu. Zítra ráno opustí dva malí chlapci zelené lesy svého domova… Tři dny nato si budou nocí hledat stezku nad roklí, v níž to hučí zvířecím vytím, zmrzlou stezku, lemující v husté tmě skrytý sráz…

 _O dvanáct let a celou věčnost později se Eluréd Elenion probudil v opuštěné komnatě své matky v doriathských Tisíci jeskyních v slzách a strašně sám, s krvácející ranou v srdci, jež proto, že o ní tak dlouho nevěděl, nebolela o nic méně._


	5. 4 Ossiriand

**4\. Ossiriand**

„Lorde, někdo se po tobě ptá."

Lenwe ze Zelených elfů Ossiriandu zvedl hlavu a podíval se na příchozího, který právě vystoupal na podlaž. Byl to jeden z mužů, kteří drželi hlídky podél cest a v lesích severně od stromové osady, aby ji včas varovaly před případným nájezdem Morgothových skřetů.

„Někdo?" Co je tohle za popis?

„Cizinec. Nikdy jsem ho... Ne. Nikdy předtím jsem neslyšel jeho jméno. Ta tvář mi je... povědomá. A myslím, že měl docela představu, kde osada leží. Jmenuje se prý Elenion."

Elenion, dítě hvězd - nebo dítě elfů? Hvězdy už vyšly, a jejich syn si žádá slyšení u pána Quendi z dávných dní. Věděl, kde se nachází osada - a přitom ho strážný nezná. Lenwe začal být zvědavý.

„Dobře, promluvím s ním hned."

O chvíli později se návštěvník vynořil z otvoru v talanu - štíhlý, urostlý chlapec, jehož silueta se temně rýsovala proti nočnímu nebi. Do tváře mu nebylo vidět, ale Lenwe si okamžitě povšiml stříbrné spony ve tvaru mallornového lístku, která se v hvězdném svitu matně leskla na otrhaném plášti cizince. Ten šperk mu něco připomněl - musel ho už někdy vidět. Noldorská práce...

Příchozí se zdvořile uklonil a shrnul si z hlavy černou kápi. Pod ní se objevily stejně černé vlasy...

„Děkuji ti, lorde Lenwe, žes mě přijal takhle v noci. Přišel jsem žádat o pomoc..."

Ten hlas! Elfský pán se vztyčil ze sedadla v šoku.

„Diore?!"

Myšlenka to byla samozřejmě šílená, ano, ale ne vyloučená, ne v téhle rodině, Beren se přece vrátil z mrtvých, a tohle je jeho syn... A kdo ví, jak to tenkrát v Doriathu vůbec bylo... Myšlenky zavířily elfskému pánovi hlavou a uletěly dřív, než si uvědomil jejich absurditu. Ne, ten hoch je příliš mladý...

Návštěvník už taky potřásl hlavou a přistoupil blíž, takže mu do tváře padlo více světla ze zpola zakryté lampy.

„Ne, nejsem Dior, můj lorde... Jsem Eluréd... Kdysi jsem byl Eluréd."

Lenwe mu pohlédl zblízka do obličeje - ano, teď viděl, že se návštěvník podobá nejenom Diorovi, ale i malé Nimloth - a to ho bodlo do srdce.

„Takže jsi živ..." zašeptal a natáhl k němu ruku. To druhé už neřekl. Když Berenův syn s dětmi odjížděl do Doriathu, byly dvojčatům čtyři roky - a jak je to dávno? Šestnáct let? A tenhle tady je skoro dospělý, spíš syn Beorovců než dítě elfů...

„Pojď," řekl konečně elf a vzal hosta kolem ramen. „Posaď se ke mně a pověz mi..." Nedořekl. Měl nepříjemné tušení, že v chlapcově minulosti zůstala nejedna otevřená rána - objevuje se po tolika letech, bez svého bratra... Přišel by sám, kdyby Elurín žil?

Eluréd se nezdráhal. Posadil se na talanu u Lenweho nohou jako kdysi, v dětství, když ho otec s matkou vodili do osady Zelených elfů na návštěvy... Vyprávěl, nač si jenom vzpomněl. Trochu to pomáhalo, nebýt na všechny ty ohavné vzpomínky sám. A konec konců nebylo špatné konečně se podělit i o ty pěkné, třebaže podbarvené smutkem. Doriath, Fregga a Laereth, a zase Doriath, kde strávil sám poslední zimu...

Když konečně zmlkl, bylo východní nebe bledé a rudé svítáním a elfská osada se začínala probouzet.

„Co by sis přál ode mne?" zeptal se Lenwe po chvíli mlčení, jež se rozhostilo po Elurédových posledních slovech. „Domov? Chápu, jsem jediný, koho si pamatuješ ze svého dětství..."

„Ne, ne jediný," hlesl mladý muž. „Řekni mi, lorde Lenwe, jestli víš - co se stalo s mou sestrou? Je mrtvá?"

Nandorský pán mu položil ruku do vlasů. „Žijeme tady stranou, Eluréde, máme málo zpráv. Říká se, že se z doriathských elfů mnozí zachránili, a uprchli pod ochranu velekrále Gil-galada na Balar nebo na pobřeží. Prý s nimi byl tvůj strýc Celeborn... Ale o tvé sestře jsem neslyšel. Mohu někoho poslat, aby zjistil, co se dá, jestli si přeješ."

Eluréd sklonil hlavu a stiskl rty i pěsti.

„A Feanorovci?"

Lenwe vstal z křesla, poklekl na podlahu vedle svého hosta a vzal jeho hlavu do dlaní.

„Necháš si otrávit srdce a život touhou po pomstě?" zašeptal.

„Já... Lorde Lenwe, sám nevím, co dělat... Vždyť já jsem Beorovec, a můj děd mstil svého otce, dokud nedošel do bran Angbandu... Myslíš, že já mám udělat méně pro své rodiče... pro svého bratra? Že mám prostě jenom odpustit? Vždyť mi už nezbyl vůbec nikdo..."

Lenwe spatřil slzy v bouřkových očích, a přitiskl Eluréda k sobě.

„A jak jim to pomůže? Copak nevíš, jak začala ta krvavá cesta Feanorových synů? Touhou pomstít smrt děda! Vydáš se v jejich stopách?"

Ticho, jež následovalo po posledních slovech, bylo téměř nekonečné. Lenwe držel vzlykajícího chlapce v náručí a uvědomoval si, že ačkoliv je jeho host vzhledem už téměř dospělý muž, podle let eldar není víc než dítě - a je stejnou měrou potomkem obou svých rodičů - a obou národů.

Konečně si Eluréd dlaní otřel slzy a vyprostil se z objetí nandorského lorda.

„Jestli přijmu tvou radu, můj pane," hlesl roztřeseným hlasem, „bude to, jako bych se jich odřekl. Jako bych zapomněl..."

„Opravdu si myslíš, synovče, že by si tví rodiče přáli, aby ses stal vrahem, sám umřel a stanul před Soudcem s krví příbuzných na rukou? Feanorovi synové jsou stále ještě čtyři - i kdybys jednoho nebo dva zabil, ostatní tě uštvou a stáhnou z kůže. To chceš?"

Eluréd zase dlouho seděl mlčky s očima upřenýma do země. Ptáci ve větvích se rozezpívali, mezi stromy zněly bezstarostné hlasy obyvatel osady, začínal krásný den pozdního jara. Téměř idyla. Až na to osudové rozhodnutí, které mohl učinit jen jediný...

„Proč mi říkáš synovče, pane?" ozval se konečně Eluréd, jako by se tou otázkou chtěl vyhnout řešení.

„Nevíš?" Lenwe si sedl zpátky do křesla a upřel na mladíka ostrý pohled. Ovšem, nejspíš neví, byl přece tak mladý, když Nimloth zahynula... A malým elfským dětem se o mrtvých příbuzných nevypráví. „Matka tvé matky byla má vlastní sestra," dodal na vysvětlenou. „Budeš-li si přát, smíš zůstat v mém domě jako syn, jehož jsem ztratil... Ale to rozhodnutí, které se zdráháš učinit, tě ani tak nemine."

„Dobře..." hlesl Eluréd. „Jestli to pokládáš za moudré, nebudu hledat mstu, ale..." Vzhlédl do strýcovy laskavé tváře, a pak si tvrdě sevřel spánky dlaněmi. „Diorovi synové jsou mrtví, lorde Lenwe. Kdyby neumřeli oba tu zimu, kdy padl Doriath, nenechali by vrahy svých rodičů nepotrestané. Když se té cesty vzdám, nemám už právo používat na tomto břehu Belegaeru jméno, které mi dal otec. Umřel jsem v té rokli se svým bratrem, a teď jsem někdo jiný."

Lenwe se mlčky sklonil a zvedl Eluréda ze země. Jestli ti tohle pomůže překonat to neřešitelné dilema, můj chlapče, pomyslel si, pak ses rozhodl správně. Lépe je nehledat své dědictví, jestli to znamená stát se vrahem...

„Přesto předvídám," pravil nahlas, „že své jméno neodkládáš navždy... Elenione." Postrčil ho vpřed, doprovázeje ho ke schodišti vzhůru, k nejhořejší podlaži. „A teď pojď. Máš za sebou dlouhou cestu a dlouhou noc - a opravdu vypadáš, že se potřebuješ trochu vyspat." Usmál se smutným úsměvem toho, kdo ví, že na okamžik možná získal syna - ale ne na dlouho. „Vítám tě doma."


	6. 5 Přístavy

**5\. Přístavy**

Najít v sirionských Přístavech dům paní Elwing nebyl, jak se ukázalo, ani ten nejmenší problém. Město - nebo spíš dvě města v jednom, protože sídla Doriathských a Gondolinských zůstala od sebe pečlivě oddělena jakousi neviditelnou hradbou - se sice rozkládalo v deltě řeky na značné ploše, ale první elf, jehož Eluréd oslovil, mu ochotně popsal cestu, a věž na útesu nad mořem bylo nad střechami ostatních stavení dobře vidět. Byla to jedna z mála kamenných budov v Přístavech.

Jak Eluréd procházel ulicemi - vstoupil do města v jeho noldorské části - začínal chápat, že tohle je opravdu město uprchlíků zachráněných ze strašlivé zkázy. Chudé město. Domy z nahrubo opracovaných kmenů, kde byla kamenná nebo cihlová podezdívka vzácností. Obyvatelé v oděvech, které byly sice ušity s pečlivostí pro elfy charakteristickou, ale zůstaly prakticky bez ozdob a výšivek, na jaké se Eluréd pamatoval z šatů otcových rádců, maminčiných dam i obyčejných elfů Menegrothu. Zůstalo jen pár základních prvků odlišujících oděv Sindar od Noldor.

A ještě jedna drobnost, které se nedalo nevšimnout, tu byla: Všichni muži a většina žen chodili po svém vlastním městě se zbraní pohotově, na opasku nebo na zádech. Nejspíš i proto se nikdo neohlédl po cizinci, jemuž po boku visel dlouhý meč v otlučené pochvě. Dokud byl sám, choval se slušně a patřil k elfům, nikdo se mu tady nehodlal postavit do cesty. Kdyby začal dělat potíže - nu, ozbrojeni byli všichni, a Paní už to s nepohodlným cizákem vyřídí.

Takové tedy bylo město Diorovy dcery a Turgonova vnuka.

Zprávu o tom, že dědička padlého Doriathu žije a provdala se za dědice padlého Gondolinu, přinesli Lenwemu a jeho schovanci do jeho ossiriandského útočiště dva Zelení elfové, které záliba v osamělých toulkách dovedla daleko na západ, až prakticky k pobřeží Belegaeru. V Nan-Tathren se náhodně potkali se skupinkou poutníků cestujících od Přístavů, kteří se hodlali dostat na sever k Branám Sirionu a dál po staré trpasličí cestě přes Gelion a Ered Luin na východ, daleko od války, a ti jim pověděli o nedávné slavnostní události v Balarské zátoce. Earendil, syn Pána Tuora, se o posledním slunovratu oženil s Paní Elwing Doriathskou, a jejich lid se spojil. Lord Tuor se vzápětí vydal s manželkou a jediným druhem hledat cestu na Západ, a oni poutníci rovněž opustili Elwing, jež jim byla dlouho dcerou.

Byla to mimořádně krásná, zlatovlasá Nolde, kdo jim tohle všechno pověděl, doprovázená sindarským pánem se stříbrnými vlasy. Ne, nepředstavili se, shodovali se oba Nandor, ale bylo jasné, že patří mezi urozené. A my, dodávali, jsme si vzpomněli, že tě, pane, zajímaly zprávy ze západu, tak jsme se rozhodli ti je donést... Lord Lenwe požíval - jako otec jejich někdejšího krále a jeden z těch, kdo se narodili ještě dříve, než elfové opustili břehy jezera Cuiviénen - obrovské neformální úcty ossiriandských elfů, třebaže ho, když se k nim po Denethorově smrti připojil, za krále nepřijali, takže na něj s novinkami obvykle pamatovali mezi prvními.

Eluréd byl přítomen Lenweho rozhovoru s oběma elfy, a v srdci se mu zažehla nová naděje. Elwing byla živa, a stejně tak i teta Galadriel a Celeborn, které z popisu nemohl nepoznat. A zároveň zatoužil sestru znovu vidět.

Vymotal se z uliček a po nábřeží se vydal směrem k věži. Vlastní přístav s loděnicí byl místem, kde se projevoval um a péče zdejších eldar mnohem více než ve vlastním městě. Lodě zakotvené mezi vlnolamy byly překrásné, štíhlé, šedivé, s vyšívanými plachtami a vyřezávanými hlavicemi. Pohupovaly se na lehce zvlněném moři elegantně jako obrovští mořští ptáci. Kolem útesů se proháněly čluny dětí a rybářů, doky zvučely hlasy řemeslníků a voněly solí, čerstvým dřevem a smolou. Eluréd neodolal, aby se zastavil a rozhlédl.

Bylo to poprvé, co viděl moře takhle zblízka. Přišel sem ze severovýchodu, takže se k pobřeží po cestě nedostal, a ta obrovská spousta vody ho okouzlila. Chápal najednou ty, kdo mu zasvětili svůj život. Nebylo by tak špatné vyzkoušet si i loďařské řemeslo, napadlo ho. V Lenweho domě se naučil mnohému o přírodě, bylinách a léčení, teď byl možná čas dozvědět se i něco o moři a lodích...

Ale teď mělo přednost něco docela jiného. Odtrhl se od hemžení v přístavu a pokračoval v cestě k věži.

Dveře byly otevřené, vstoupil do rozlehlé síně v přízemí, z níž vedlo vzhůru do vyšších pater široké zatočené schodiště. Na zavolání vyšel z jedné z komnat, do nichž vedlo ze síně několik dveří, patrně ze strážnice, tmavovlasý Noldo v prošívané vestě s omšelým znakem v podobě stříbrného hrotu šípu na hrudi a obnošeném temně modrém plášti.

„Co si přeješ, pane?" zeptal se zdvořilým tónem, který nenaznačoval vůbec nic.

„Bylo mi řečeno," začal Eluréd stejně zdvořile, „že v tomto domě najdu Elwing, dceru Diora Aranela Doriathského, kterou bych rád znovu spatřil."

„Paní málokdy přijímá cizince v nepřítomnosti svého Pána a rady," varoval ho elf. „Jaké jméno jí mám ohlásit, aby se mohla rozhodnout, zda si s tebou přeje mluvit?"

„Jmenuji se Elenion, pane, příbuzný Lenweho ze Zelených elfů. Bojím se ale, že mé jméno tvé paní neřekne nic. Kdysi mě však znala, ještě v dětství, a někdy mi přezdívala Emmelin. Na to jméno si možná vzpomene." Mluvil promyšleně, protože měl cestou dost času rozvážit, jak se má vlastně Elwing ohlásit, aby ho poznala, a přitom nemusel použít jméno dané otcem. Na svou dětskou přezdívku připadl vlastně náhodou. Tenkrát, když přišli na chuť prvním slovům, si často dávali různá jména, a Elurédovi říkávali Emmelin, podle ochočeného ptáčka, který mu zalétal na okno a nechal se krmit z ruky.

Noldorský strážce se lehce uklonil.

„Já jsem Elemmakil, syn Duilinův z domu Vlaštovky v Gondolinu, který už není. Počkej laskavě tady, pane, dojdu tě ohlásit paní Elwing."

S těmi slovy zanechal hosta v síni a odspěchal vzhůru po schodišti. Eluréd osaměl, ale jen na okamžik, protože o chvíli později se Elemmakil znovu objevil nahoře na schodech.

„Paní tě přijme hned, lorde!" zavolal na něj a v jeho hlase bylo zřetelně patrné překvapení, které zahnalo většinu předchozí formality. Eluréd vyběhl k němu, vydržel zpytavý pohled temně modrých očí, a nechal se odvést ještě o poschodí výš.

Jeho průvodce zaklepal na pootevřené dveře, překročil práh.

„Tvůj host je tady, paní."

„Pusť ho dovnitř a nech nás o samotě, prosím," ozval se zevnitř neznámý ženský hlas. Eluréda, který rozumem samozřejmě věděl, že tady nenajde holčičku, kterou kdysi znal, ale dospělou mladou ženu, ten docela nový hlas mimo jeho vůli naprosto šokoval. Už proto, že se strašně podobal tomu, jak mluvila maminka.

Elemmakil zatím ustoupil ze dveří, nechal ho vejít a podle přání své paní za ním zase pečlivě zavřel. Eluréd zůstal stát na prahu a pomalu vzhlédl do tváře dívce na druhé straně místnosti, stejně strnulé a překvapené jako on.

Dívenka Elwing, kterou si pamatoval z dětství, samozřejmě zmizela. Teď jí bylo téměř třiadvacet a každým coulem to byla mladá dáma. Dospěla rychle, jako lidské děti, ale podobala se své elfské matce více než Diorovi – jemnou tváří, útlou drobnou postavou i držením těla. Po otci zdědila šedivé beorovské oči. Vlasy měla kaštanově hnědé spíš než černé jako Eluréd, na temeni zakryté malým čepečkem z bílé krajky. Jinak byla oblečená prostě, skoro chudě, do šedých domácích šatů. A na ruce, kterou pomalu natáhla k bratrovi, se jí bleskl Barahirův prsten - dva hádci držící v tlamkách korunku ze zlatých květů. Tohle dědictví tedy vynesla z hořícího Doriathu, ona nebo Celeborn...

„Jsi to opravdu ty..." hlesla po dlouhé chvíli ticha, kdy se na sebe jenom dívali. „Jsi to opravdu ty, Eluréde..."

Oba se pohnuli zároveň.

Eluréd sevřel sestru v náručí, v první chvíli neschopen slova, Elwing ho pevně objala kolem krku.

„Nedoufala jsem, že tě ještě někdy uvidím živého," zašeptala. Konečně se od něj trochu odtáhla a zvedla hlavu, aby mu mohla pohlédnout do očí. „Už jsem se tolikrát zklamala... Když ses ohlásil jako... jako Emmelin... začala jsem věřit... Proč ses neozval dřív?"

Eluréd se konečně zhluboka nadechl, uklidnil a odpověděl:

„Nevěděl jsem, kam jsi utekla – ani že jsi živá. Teprve loni přinesli zprávu nějací nandor... Prý ses vdala..."

Elwing ustoupila o krok, ale jeho dlaně z rukou nepustila.

„Ano..." připustila. „Budou to dva roky. Ale Earendil není doma, často vyplouvá na moře."

V jejím hlase byla živá bolest, která Eluréda zasáhla stejně jako ji.

„Nejsi šťastná, sestřičko?"

„Jsem... Jenom bývám... osamělá. Když se Galadriel a Celeborn vydali na východ, často jsem se cítila sama. Earendila mám ráda - a věděla jsem, že má v srdci touhu po moři jako jeho otec, než jsem si ho vzala, věděla jsem, že budu ženou námořníka... A teď už sama nebudu nikdy..." Obrátila se a ukázala ke krbu ve zdi naproti. Bylo léto, takže v něm neplál žádný oheň - ale na zemi před ním si na dřevěné podlaze hrála černovlasá dvojčata - chlapci ve věku, kdy už děti sedí, lezou po čtyřech a začínají se zvedat na vratké nožičky, ale běhat ještě nedovedou.

„Oh..." hlesl Eluréd. Tak tohle ho opravdu nenapadlo. Jeho malá sestřička... a matka těchhle špuntíků?

Elwing pustila jeho ruku a přiklekla k dětem.

„Tohle je Elros, můj prvorozený..." ukázala pyšně na jedno z dvojčat. Druhý hošík už se jí po všech čtyřech hrnul do klína, pěstičky plné hadrového koníka. „A Elrond, samozřejmě."

Eluréd si sedl na podlahu vedle nich. Děti si ho prohlížely zvědavýma šedivýma očima bez jediné známky strachu. Důvěřivě. Dvojčata, jako já a Elurín, napadlo mladého muže, a pak se pokusil myšlenku co nejrychleji zapudit, protože probouzela vzpomínky. Šlo to těžko. Ve věku sestřiných dvojčat jsme ještě všichni žili spokojeně na ostrově uprostřed Adurantu, s rodiči, babičkou a dědečkem – a o pár let později... Znovu tu myšlenku zahnal a usmál se na Elwing.

„Máš krásné děti," řekl. Elros, jemuž bratříček zabral místo na matčině klíně, se posadil před ním a nevinně k němu vzhlížel. Eluréd k němu natáhl ruku, dítě se jí okamžitě chopilo a obdařilo ho zářivým úsměvem.

„Můžeš být pyšný," vzhlédla k němu Elwing. „Vidíš je dřív než jejich vlastní otec."

Na okamžik se rozhostilo ticho, jak Eluréd lapal po dechu.

„Elwing... Snad nechceš říci, že tě nechal samotnou, když jsi nosila jeho syny, a dokonce i když přišli na svět!"

„Je námořník, bratře... Nemůže jinak."

„To je pro něj důležitější být námořníkem než otcem?"

„Ada?" Elros, který se snažil nacpat si Elurédův prst do úst, zachytil známé slůvko, a teď obrátil zvědavý pohled na matku.

„Ne, miláčku," Elwing ho pohladila po černé hlavičce – vlásky Earendilovi synové zcela zjevně zdědili po příbuzných z matčiny strany. „Tatínek není doma. Tohle je váš strýček, víš. Můj bratr."

Eluréd zvedl děcko ze země a posadil si ho do klína. Elwinžin prvorozený se do něj musel zrovna zamilovat, protože vůbec neprotestoval a začal si hrát se sponami na jeho kabátci.

„Elenion," řekl Eluréd sestře. „Teď se jmenuji Elenion, Elwing."

„Proč?" užasla. „Když jsem tě viděla, myslela jsem, že se vracíš ke svému lidu... Že se oba vrátíte."

„Elwing," řekl Eluréd vážně. „Chtěl jsem tě jenom vidět, ujistit se, že jsi v pořádku. Ty jsi dědičkou Diora Eluchíla, ne já. Jaký by mělo smysl znovu doriathský lid oddělit od Gondolinských, když z něj zbylo tak málo? A já... nemám sílu mstít se na Feanorových synech za naše rodiče, za..." odmlčel se, sklonil hlavu. „Za svého bratra," dodal po chvíli tiše. „Je mrtvý dvacet let. Už ho neuvidíš." Jejich pohledy se setkaly, a když Eluréd spatřil slzy sbírající se v sestřiných očích, natáhl ruku, aby ji pohladil po tváři. „Neplač pro něj, _gwathel_. Ať už se vydal po cestě lidí nebo elfů, je mu tam dobře."

„Jen nechápu... proč? Když vás zajali, proč nechtěli výkupné, ale vaše životy? Říkalo se, že vás nechali někde v lesích..."

„Říkala se pravda. Ale myslím, že bychom neměli o té temné historii začínat před dětmi. Nevím, proč se to stalo. Někdo z nich nás pak hledal, viděli jsme ho... vysoký, s rezavými vlasy a jednou rukou."

„To musel být Maedhros," řekla Elwing. „Nikdy jsem se s ním nesetkala, ale říkají, že přišel o ruku v zajetí." Sklonila tvář k Elrondovi, který k ní vzhlížel s udiveným výrazem v dětské tvářičce, a dodala: „Věř mi, bratře, Celeborn by dal všechno, jakékoliv výkupné, za vaše životy. Třeba i Feanorův silmaril."

„Cože!" Eluréd se na poslední chvíli ovládl, aby sebou netrhl a nevyděsil děcko na svém klíně. „Vy jste... vy jste _tu věc_ vynesli? Oni ji nezískali?"

Elwing místo odpovědi vstala – Elronda stále v náručí -, přešla k truhlici pod oknem a něco z ní vytáhla. Když se obrátila, spatřil v jejích prstech náhrdelník zářící jasným světlem dokonale okrouhlého kamene, jejž do něj zasadily něčí zručné ruce. Dítě ke šperku natáhlo prstíky, zaujaté jeho blýskáním.

„Tohle je odpověď, Elu... Elenione."

Eluréd okamžik mlčel s očima upřenýma na Nauglamír, který dívka položila na prkennou podlahu mezi nimi, když si znovu sedala.

„Elwing," řekl konečně. „Je tohle moudré? Máš děti, sestro. Máš svůj lid, který ti věří. Obětuješ je Kameni, jako náš otec obětoval Doriath a svou rodinu, když odmítl posly Feanorových synů?"

„Nevědí, že je silmaril tady."

„Ale vědí, že oni ho nemají. Elwing, zprávy se šíří rychle – jestli se doslechnou – pokud už se to nestalo – že jsi živá, pochopí, kde mají Kámen hledat. A přijdou i sem."

Elwing se viditelně zachvěla.

„Řekl jsi, Eluréde, že já jsem dědičkou našeho otce, ne ty," odpověděla po chvíli pevným hlasem, „a já jsem rozhodla podržet dědictví, pro které krvácel náš děd. To není jenom obyčejný šperk. Já věřím... že je klíčem, který nás zachrání, stejně jako jím ten příběh začal. Můj manžel s mým názorem souhlasí."

„Je to tvé rozhodnutí, Elwing, a dělej, jak si přeješ. I když pro dobro tvých dětí a tvého města by bylo nejlepší ho vrátit Feanorovcům, ať se s ním udusí. Bojím se, že možná přijde chvíle, kdy budeš litovat, že Kámen zůstal u tebe."

„Možná. Ale říkám ti, bratře, že pokud jej vrátím, budeme litovat všichni. Morgoth nás zažene do moře."

Eluréd potřásl hlavou. „Nemluvme o tom, Elwing. Tohle je chvíle šťastného shledání, a starosti bychom měli odložit. Já bych si prostě jen přál, abys byla spokojená a v bezpečí."

„Já jsem. Ale co ty? Vzdal ses svého rodu a dědictví a nemáš domov – co budeš dělat?"

„Chtěl bych odjet na Balar a vyučit se nějakému jinému řemeslu, než je válka – od Círdana Stavitele lodí nebo noldorských mistrů. Tady zůstat nemohu, ne natrvalo. Lidé by velmi brzy pochopili, začali by klást otázky – a jsem přesvědčen, že jeden lid má mít jen jednoho pána. Budu tě navštěvovat, pokud dovolíš... Lord Lenwe mi napsal doporučující dopisy pro Círdana a Velekrále. A nenechal mě bez dědictví. Tohle mi dal na rozloučenou."

Eluréd se dotkl meče na zemi vedle sebe.

„ _Vezmi si tenhle meč, synovče. Je tvůj."_

 _Eluréd uchopil zbraň, kterou mu Pán Lenwe podával. Trpasličí práce s noldorskými písmeny na čepeli. Mladý muž ho otočil v rukou – a vzpomněl si._

„ _To je přece... zbraň mého děda..."_

„ _Ano. Dal mi ji v ochranu krátce předtím, než zemřel. Možná jednou přijde někdo, komu jej budeš chtít předat, řekl mi, jako vzpomínku a dědictví. Beren byl Moudrým mezi svým lidem, Elenione. Občas viděl věci, a věřím, že předvídal i hodinu, kdy přijdeš do mého domu ty, jeho vnuk. Vezmi si tu zbraň, třeba ji budeš potřebovat... Nehledě na to, že je tvá právem rodu."_

„ _Snad," odpověděl Eluréd tiše. „Ale jestli to tak je, měla by patřit mé sestře."_

„ _Ty jsi jeho dědic stejně jako ona. I když si to nechceš připustit." Lenwe ho krátce objal. „A teď sbohem, synovče. Nezapomeň na mě... A nezapomeň, cos mi slíbil. Nehledej pomstu."_

„Berenův meč," opakovala Elwing tiše. Stíny v komnatě se prodloužily, jak slunce sešlo z nadhlavníku a pomaličku se sklánělo k mořské hladině. Za oknem křičeli rackové, ozývalo se volání matek, které sháněly před večerem své potomky, i pokřikování mužů vracejících se domů po celodenní práci. „Někdy mě až děsí, jak málo nám zbylo z minulosti..."

„Možná," řekl Eluréd zamyšleným a nesvým hlasem, „že i tohle dědictví přejde na tvé děti. Já ve Středozemi syna mít nebudu."

Mladá žena zděšeně vzhlédla, ale spatřila už jen, jak její bratr potřásá hlavou, jako by se probouzel ze sna. Usmál se do její vyplašené tváře.

„Mluvme o veselejších věcech, Elwing. Minulost nechme být. A budoucnosti se neboj - není v našich silách ji změnit, ale tušení a sny nejsou vždycky takové, jaké se zdají být."

Elwing s trochou přemáhání zahnala černé myšlenky a rychle změnila téma.

„Doufám, že zůstaneš co nejdéle... Máme si toho tolik co říci..."

Než však stačila větu dokončit, dítě na jejím klíně k ní obrátilo tvářičku a začalo se hlasitě dožadovat pozornosti. Jeho bratr se vzápětí připojil.

„Jsou hladoví," usmála se Elwing a zvedla se z podlahy. „Bojím se, že s těmihle dvěma okolo nikdy nebudeme mít tolik času na povídání, kolik bychom chtěli. Kolikrát nemám čas ani se zastavit a vzpomínat."

„A to je možná dobře," dodal Eluréd šeptem, zatímco Elros v jeho náruči vrněl a něco si mumlal v nesrozumitelné řeči batolat.


	7. 6 Balar

**6\. Balar**

Předjitřní hodina byla chladná, hvězdy na obloze bledly a Ithil zapadal do moře. Ještě hodinu, a slunce se vyhoupne nad obzor v koupacím plášti z červánků. Okamžik byl jako stvořený k osamělým toulkám, a Eluréd, který kdoví proč nemohl spát, se jej rozhodl využít. Ráno přijde zase práce a učení, ale teď byla chvíle, již mohl využít jenom sám po sebe. Vyšel z přístavu a loudal se po vlhké pláži k východu. Začínal odliv a vlny s bílými čepičkami postříbřenými měsíčním svitem ustupovaly z písku a pobřežních skalisek, zanechávajíce po sobě mokré škeble a solí rozhlodané kamínky.

Všude bylo ticho rušené jenom narážením vln na břeh, město, které zůstalo za poutníkovými zády, se ještě neprobudilo a ptáci hnízdící na skalách teprve procitali a tu a tam se ozvalo jejich slabé tíkání.

Eluréd se brodil vodou na čáře odlivu a neměl na práci nic jiného než vzpomínat. Těch několik let na Balaru měl za další ze šťastných období svého života. Válka na severu mu připadala jen jako vzdálená pověst, učení ho bavilo a sestra se svými caparty byla blízko, stačilo nasednout do loďky a přeplout mořskou úžinu, která Balar dělila od pevniny. Eluréd tu cestu podnikal, jak často jen mohl, a děti si ho brzy zamilovaly tak, že měl pocit, že jim svým způsobem nahrazuje věčně nepřítomného otce. Earendila během svých návštěv spatřil jen jedinkrát, přede dvěma lety, než se neklidný námořník vypravil na další ze svých beznadějných cest k Blažené zemi. Elwing s ním asi neměla snadný život.

Eluréd přelezl skalisko, jež mu stálo v cestě na dlouhou písčitou pláž, jež se táhla asi pět set kroků k dalším skalám, a když sestupoval dolů k vodě, spatřil ve světle zapadajícího měsíce na čáře přílivu něco temného a podlouhlého. Z dálky mu připadalo, že to musí být kláda vyplavená vodou, ale když přišel na deset kroků, s hrůzou zjistil, že se mýlil.

Bylo to bezvládné tělo.

Leželo v písku tváří dolů, oděv nasáklý vodou vypovídal o tom, že ho zde vyhodily na břeh vlny. Když k němu mladý muž přiklekl a obrátil ho, zjistil, že má mrtvý v hrudi hlubokou, nepochybně smrtelnou ránu po zásahu mečem. Krev z šatu už vymyla voda. Byl to elf, tmavovlasý Noldo, a nepochybně nepocházel z Velekrálova města na Balaru. Podle oděvu patřil ke Gondolinským ze sirionských Přístavů.

Přístavy. Elwing.

V náhlé panice se Eluréd zvedl od mrtvého a rozběhl se ke skalám na východním okraji pláže. Z nich už muselo být vidět přes vodu na město v deltě Sirionu. V šeru a bezhlavém spěchu se mu skaliska zlézala mimořádně špatně, ale nakonec se vyhoupl přes jejich okraj nahoru na zelený trávník plný pichlavých keřů s růžovými kvítky. Obloha na východě byla bledá a rudá svítáním.

Svítáním?

Eluréd se zastavil, ztěžka dýchal a upíral zrak přes průliv. To nebylo vstávající slunce, co zabarvilo obzor nad pevninou šarlatem. Sirionské přístavy hořely.

Jak tam stál a ještě nechtěl uvěřit vlastním očím, konečně se nad obzor vyhoupl sluneční kotouč a jeho světlo odhalilo pruhy černého dýmu táhnoucího se z trosek vzhůru k nebi.

Už nebyl čas dál váhat. Eluréd se otočil, nezdržoval se šplháním dolů na pláž a rozběhl se zpátky horem, po hřbetech skal. Co se jen mohlo stát? napadlo ho v běhu. O skřetech takhle daleko na jihu nebylo slyšet už dlouhá léta, a rozhodně ne v počtu schopném dobýt opevněné město...

Ani nevěděl, jak se mu vybavila ta vzpomínka.

 _Menegroth hořel._

„ _Tudy!"_

 _V téhle chodbě je horko a dusno dýmem z doutnajících tapisérií. V komnatě za otevřenými dveřmi tančí oranžové jazyky na nábytku a kožešinách._

 _Naproti nim přibíhá muž, kterého matka poslala napřed, podívat se._

„ _Tudy se nedostanete, paní Nimloth, hlídají dveře..."_

„ _Mami!"_

„ _Musíme to zkusit hlouběji do jeskyní, a některým ze zadních východů, paní Nimloth."_

 _Matka už zjevně ztratila naději, že by se jim podařilo uniknout, ale přesto se otáčí, zvedá na nohy Eluréda, který klopýtl na nerovné podlaze, a táhne obě děti za sebou. Voják zase běží před nimi._

 _Odbočují do postranní chodby, kde je kouře ve vzduchu méně. Za nimi zní křik a dupot mnoha nohou. Utíkají..._

 _A pak je cesta najednou přehrazena, naproti nim vybíhají vojáci v pancířích se znakem hvězdy. Už není kam odbočit..._

 _Sinda, který je doprovázel, vykročí vpřed s taseným mečem, doriathská královna strčí děti napřed do nejbližší komnaty. Pokoj nemá okno, jenom několik průduchů vysoko u stropu. Záře pochodní zatančí na zkrvavené zbroji mužů, kteří se hrnou dovnitř, a Nimloth strhává ze stěny proti dveřím obouruční meč se širokým ostřím, jejž sotva uzvedne, a vrhá se mezi své děti a nepřátelské bojovníky._

„ _Mami! Maminko!"_

 _Odlesky ohně barví pancíře nachem a splývají s krvavými skvrnami. Je po všem._

Eluréd klopýtl, vzpamatoval se. Ne skřeti. Tam v Přístavech neřádili skřeti, stejně jako rukama skřetů nepadl Doriath. Nikdy jim ten Kámen nedám, vybavil si slova své sestry. Nikdy. To naši prarodiče ho vynesli z Angbandu, a naši rodiče pro něj zemřeli. Feanorovi synové na něj nemají žádné právo...

Žádné právo. Žádné kromě... Kromě práva silnějšího.

Elwing. A děti.

Elurédovi se udělalo téměř fyzicky zle. Děti, které jsou ještě mladší, než jsme byli já a Elurín té osudné zimy.

Pádil dolů k bráně Ereinionova města, které se probouzelo do nového dne. Na nábřeží už přecházely hloučky elfů spěchající za svou každodenní prací či očekávanými setkáními. Začínal nový den, a tady ještě nikdo netušil, jaký den to bude opravdu.

Bez dechu prokličkoval ulicemi k Velekrálovu domu. V atriu prosvětleném ranním sluncem zaváhal, zda se vydat do křídla, které obýval Círdan se svou domácností, nebo rovnou běžet za králem Ereinionem, ale problém se prakticky okamžitě vyřešil sám o sobě. Po schodech vedoucích na ochoz kolem nádvoříčka seběhl do atria Stavitel lodí, oblečený v pracovním, jak se chystal vyrazit do přístavu.

„Lorde Círdane!"

Stavitel lodí se ohlédl a zastavil.

„Co se děje, Elenione?" zeptal se, když poznal svého žáka a uvědomil si, jak uříceně a zděšeně vypadá.

„Lorde Círdane, Přístavy... sirionské Přístavy hoří." Vysypal to ze sebe jedním dechem, a tím, že to řekl dalšímu, se mu maličko ulevilo. Maličko, jen o nepatrný stupeň. Zato Círdanova tvář zesinala.

„Cože? Co jsi viděl? A jak to víš?"

Eluréd se zhluboka nadechl a rychle vylíčil svou dnešní předjitřní procházku, nález mrtvého těla a strašlivé zakončení klidného rána. Círdan ho popadl za rukáv.

„Jdeme."

„Cože? Kam jdeme?"

„Přímo k Ereinionovi, kam jinam. Jestli se v Přístavech něco děje, musíme jim vyrazit na pomoc!"

Elurédovi myšlenka na činnost – jakoukoliv činnost, jež mohla pomoci – připadala téměř jako vysvobození ze zoufalého váhání, co si počít dál. Ještě před chvílí byl odhodlán sednout do loďky a vyrazit třeba sám, zjistit, co se doopravdy děje, zachránit sestru a synovce, jestli to ještě vůbec je možné... Přesto trvalo ještě dobré dvě hodiny, než Velekrál Ereinion shromáždil svou družinu a všechny, kdo byli ochotni ho následovat, a námořníci odvázali kotevní lana deseti lodí, které měly malé vojsko přepravit na břeh.

Mezitím se zpráva rozkřikla po celém městě. Dým byl na modré obloze vidět už i z balarského přístavu a vyděšení obyvatelé spekulovali o skřetím nájezdu. Na královy lodě nastoupili kromě vojáků všichni léčitelé, kteří byli k sehnání, protože možnost, že pomoc zastihne ve městě ještě nepřítele, byla mizivá, a pravděpodobnost, že bude třeba pomoci místním zraněným a uprchlíkům, vysoká.

„Ty si nemyslíš, že to udělali skřeti," řekl Elurédovi lord Ereinion, který se postavil vedle něj a sledoval jeho pohled přes hladinu k uhasínajícím troskám na vzdáleném břehu, jež se právě objevily v dálce. V králově hlase byla jistota. „Měl jsi nějakou předtuchu, že ses vypravil sám podél pobřeží?"

„Předtuchu... Předtuchu snad ani ne, spíš... spíš jsem cítil... neklid..." řekl Eluréd bez pohledu na krále. V prsou měl podivné prázdno. Jestli je teď mrtvá i Elwing a její synkové...

„Za někým jsi tam jezdil, ne?"

Mlčky přikývl, ale neměl sílu říci více. Strašná myšlenka mu bleskla hlavou. Kdyby tenhdy před třemi roky neřekl Elwing, že ona je teď Diorovou dědičkou, ne on... Kámen by přešel na něj a sestra by nebyla v nebezpečí, její město by neleželo v troskách. Sevřel pěsti kolem zábradlí na přídi královy lodě.

„Jestli za tím stojí Feanorovi synové, přísahám, že..."

Ereinion vedle něj sebou překvapeně trhl a Eluréd si uvědomil, že poslední větu pronesl nahlas. Vzpamatoval se a zmlkl.

„Feanorovi synové?"

„ _Poslali mi zprávu, Elenione. Ať jim vydám silmaril, a nechají mne na pokoji. Jinak se jejich přísaha probudí..."_

„ _Jak jsi jim odpověděla?"_

„ _Odmítla jsem, samo sebou. To není hračka, sklíčko, jehož bych se mohla jen tak vzdát... Ale mám strach..."_

„Paní Elwing to čekala. Myslel jsem, že ti dala zprávu, pane."

Lodě se příliš pomalu sunuly od Balaru k břehu pevniny. Čím blíže byly, tím zřetelnější byl obraz zkázy v blížících se Přístavech. Snad ani jediný dům nezůstal nepoškozený. Na nábřeží u přístaviště se shromáždila malá skupinka obyvatel, podpírajících se navzájem, bledých, s obvazy prosakujícími krví. Také Eluréd na palubě cítil, jak mu z tváře prchají poslední zbytky barvy. Rozhodně nebyl sám.

„Kdo to... kdo to udělal?" křikl Ereinion Gil-galad roztřeseným hlasem na elfy na nábřeží. Jeho loď bokem přirazila k nábřeží, námořníci vyskákali přes pažení na nábřeží a začali uvazovat lana.

„Feanorovci," ozvala se skomírajícím hlasem světlovlasá žena s obvázanou paží a sežehlým obočím. „Zaútočili včera po poledni. Nevarovali nás, neměli jsme vůbec čas se připravit..." Hlas se jí zlomil, po popálené tváři jí začaly stékat slzy.

„Jak mohli!" vybuchl Velekrál. Eluréd ho neposlouchal. Přehoupl se přes zábradlí, seskočil na nábřeží a rozběhl se k věži své sestry, tyčící se nad zkázou, šedivé a mrtvé.

„Elwing!" Rozrazil nedovřené dveře, vběhl dovnitř. Nic se neozvalo. „Elwing! Elrosi! Elronde!"

Schody nahoru vzal po dvou. Dveře do ložnice dvojčat byly vyvrácené, pokoj prázdný a věci v něm zpřeházené. Nahoře v komnatě patřící Elwing byl obraz docela stejný. Převrácené lůžko, převržená křesla, rozražené okenice okna vyhlížejícího na moře. Na zemi pod ním...

Eluréd klesl na kolena, zvedl z koberce to, co upoutalo jeho pozornost – kroužek ze zlata a smaragdů. Dva spletení hadi, držící v tlamkách květinu. Znak Finarfinova domu, Barahirův prsten... Od doby, kdy začal Eluréd jezdit za sestrou do Přístavů, nevšiml si, že by ten prsten, dědictví a vzpomínku, vůbec někdy odkládala. Teď tu ležel sám, a Elwing byla navždy pryč... Věž zela prázdnotou.

Eluréd skryl prsten v sevřené pěsti a přitiskl si ji k čelu. Zůstal klečet na zemi pod oknem, jímž protahovalo, s hlavou skloněnou a tváří zakrytou. Berenův meč, nepotřebný, protože přišel pozdě, ležel vedle něj na podlaze.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam tak klečel, než ho vyrušily tiché kroky a něčí přítomnost. Zvedl pohled a setkal se s očima Círdana Stavitele lodí, jenž stál na prahu s tasenou zbraní v ruce.

„Jsou pryč," hlesl Eluréd zničeně. „Elwing i děti."

Círdan neměl ani tušení, že Eleniona najde právě tady, v komnatě paní Elwing, a už vůbec ho nenapadlo, že ho zastihne v takovém rozpoložení. V okamžiku, kdy k němu ale mladý muž zvedl oči a na jeho dlani se zableskl Elwinžin prsten, Círdan pochopil. Elwing viděl jenom párkrát, poprvé ještě jako malou holčičku, ale tady, v téhle komnatě, která s ní byla tak svázána, nemohl nepoznat její oči v Elenionově tváři. Elwing neměla žádné blízké příbuzné, kteří by přežili masakr v Doriathu, tím si byl až do této chvíle jist. Ale právě teď si vzpomněl, co se říkalo o jejích starších bratrech – dvojčatech. Ztratili se v doriathských lesích a nikdo je od té doby neviděl, nejspíš zahynuli... Teď Círdan věděl, věděl stejně jistě, jako že stojí na prahu komnaty paní Elwing ve vypleněných Přístavech, že alespoň jeden z dvojčat musel přežít.

„Elenione…" Círdan přešel napříč komnatou, sklonil se nad mladým mužem a zvedl ho z podlahy. „Vzchop se. Ti dole ve městě budou potřebovat pomoc… A někdo třeba něco zahlédl. Paní Elwing mohla s dětmi utéci do lesa, zachránit se…"

Eluréd mlčky zavrtěl hlavou. Prsten své sestry stále držel v sevřené pěsti, ale poslušně následoval světlovlasého elfa po schodech dolů a ven z věže.

Venku se mu naskytl pohled jako z nejčernějšího snu. Ereinionovi vojáci snášeli na náměstí těžce raněné i mrtvá těla, lehce zranění pomáhali Velekrálovým mužům. Ti, kterým se podařilo během útoku nebo před ním z Přístavů uprchnout, se teď vraceli nebo se pro ně vydávaly vyčleněné oddíly.

„Tady," odtáhl Círdan mladšího muže na nábřeží, kde námořníci skládali vaky s lahvičkami a plátno na obvazy. Na chvíli se zarazil, jako by se chtěl ještě na něco zeptat, ale nakonec jen potřásl hlavou. Eluréd konečně ukryl Barahirův prsten do kapsičky na opasku, mlčky posbíral potřebný materiál a bez dalšího pohledu se obrátil zpět k náměstí.

S posledními vaky se na nábřeží znovu objevil Velekrál Ereinion – tlumok s obvazy přes rameno – a sledoval Círdanův pohled. Eluréd právě mizel za rohem.

„Jak mu je?" zeptal se Ereinion tiše, zatímco se skláněl, aby posbíral do batohu lahvičky a mohl se vrátit na náměstí proměněné v lazaret. „Nenašel je přece, že?"

„Mizerně. Jak jinak." Círdan se odmlčel a pohlédl svému někdejšímu schovanci do očí. „Jak dlouho to víš, Ereinione?"

„Půl roku. Když jsem je tady v Přístavech viděl s Elwing vedle sebe… Nejsou si tolik podobní, aby mě to napadlo i bez srovnání, ale takhle zblízka…" Velekrál si ztěžka povzdechl a narovnal se. „Půjdeme taky. Bojím se, že bude potřeba každá ruka… Lehce zraněné a schopné převozu bychom měli odvézt na Balar co nejdřív, než se začnou slétat mrchožrouti. I když si nemyslím, že by stvůry Temného pána byly zrovna teď náš největší problém…"

Eluréd se vrátil na náměstí napůl duchem nepřítomen. Připojil se k ostatním léčitelům, pomáhal, kde bylo třeba, ale celé srdce do toho nevkládal. Co se stalo s Elwing a dětmi? Mezi mrtvými je zatím nikdo nenašel, co to znamená? Odvlekli je Feanorovi synové s sebou, nebo se ztratili v lesích a mokřadech sirionské delty?

Muže se zkrvaveným bokem, nad kterým se sklonil teď, poznal, třebaže měl tvář staženou bolestí a modré oči přivřené. Když mu začal čistit ošklivou ránu, zvedl raněný víčka.

„Lorde Elenione... Jsi to ty?" zasípal stisknutými rty a pokusil se nadzvednout hlavu. Eluréd ho stlačil zpátky na zem.

„Lež klidně, Elemmakile, dostaneš se z toho. Velekrál vás odveze na Balar."

Krví zašpiněné prsty se mu sevřely kolem rukávu. „Děti..." vyrazil ze sebe ležící. „Děti tvé sestry..."

Eluréd ztuhl. Ne proto, že byl odhalen – to si vlastně ani neuvědomil, ale kvůli naléhavému tónu v hlase raněného.

„Co je s nimi? Kde jsou?" vyrazil ze sebe.

„Feanorovci... Odvezli je s sebou... Viděl jsem je... Mysleli, že jsem mrtev..."

„A Elwing? Co je s Elwing?"

Elemmakil slabě zavrtěl hlavou, ale než stačil něco říci, na dláždění vedle něj klesla na kolena světlovlasá žena s popálenou tváří, kterou předtím viděli na nábřeží.

„Viděla jsem... Skočila z okna nahoře ve věži do moře, s Kamenem na prsou. Je mrtvá, pane. Musela se rozbít o skály pod hladinou nebo utonout."

Eluréd si do krve skousl rty. Elemmakil nepřestával svírat jeho paži.

„Slib mi... Slib mi, že je zachráníš..."

„Udělám, co budu moci," hlesl Eluréd se staženým hrdlem. Elwing, jeho malá sestřička, kterou našel, jenom aby ji vzápětí znovu ztratil... A Elrond s Elrosem, co s nimi mohou Feanorovci provést? Už nemáme silmaril, který bychom nabídli za jejich životy...

Elemmakilova ruka klesla na dláždění, když elf pozbyl vědomí. Eluréd dokončil obvaz a okamžik se díval, jak světlovláska klečící vedle nich hladí raněného po skráních. Pak vstal a vrátil se k práci. Teď nemohl dělat nic jiného než pomáhat těm nejpotřebnějším, i když by nejraději okamžitě vyrazil na východ, za Feanorovými syny a jejich kořistí.

Teprve večer, když byli ranění ošetřeni a lodě s těmi, kdo toho byli schopni, vyrazily pod Círdanovým velením směrem k Balaru, dostal se Eluréd k Velekráli.

Ereinion Gil-galad seděl o samotě na nábřeží s přikrývkou přehozenou přes ramena a se skrčenýma nohama přitaženýma k tělu. Když zaslechl kroky mladého půlelfa, obrátil se k němu.

„Čekal jsem, že se objevíš. Posaď se," vybídl příchozího. Eluréd mlčky klesl vedle svého krále.

„Můj lorde... Chci tě požádat..." Eluréd se odmlčel, nevěda, co říci. „Jeden z raněných viděl Feanorovy syny, jak odvážejí Earendilovy děti s sebou... Chtěl jsem tě požádat..."

„Nemůžu za nimi poslat vojáky," řekl král bezbarvým hlasem. „Nechci další prolitou elfskou krev. A vykoupit děti není čím. Silmaril zmizel v moři."

„Takže jsi slyšel..."

„Slyšel." Velekrálova ruka mu zničehonic konejšivě stiskla rameno. „Je mi to líto, Elenione. Očití svědkové ji viděli mizet ve vlnách. Někteří... někteří říkají, že ji Ulmo vyzvedl z moře jako albatrosa s Kamenem na hrudi, ale..."

„Pohádka, kterou se utěšují zoufalí, kterým už nic jiného nezbylo," řekl Eluréd a zavrtěl hlavou. „Rád bych jí věřil, ale nemohu. Valar od nás odvrátili tvář."

„A divíš se jim?"

Eluréd chvíli mlčel.

„Nechci po tobě, abys mi dával družinu. Ani já nechci... Už bylo dost krve, v Doriathu i tady." Ztěžka polkl. „Chci jenom tvé svolení. Půjdu sám. Nemůžu tam ty děti nechat. Co když jim ublíží?"

„A čemu myslíš, že pomůžeš?"

Eluréd znovu potřásl hlavou. „Na tom mi nezáleží. Earendil je pryč a Elwing je pryč, už tu není nikdo jiný, kdo by..." zarazil se, zmlkl. „Prostě musím. Něco jí dlužím..."

„Tak jeď. Ale nejdřív... Vrať se se mnou na Balar, vezmi si koně, zásoby, musíš mít plán... A... neudělej nějakou zbytečnou chybu. Dva z nich, dvojčata, tady prý zahynuli, a ti zbylí tě těžko budou šetřit. Nenech se zabít, Elenione...

„Pokusím se, lorde... Ale neslíbím ti nic... Muži z mého rodu se nikdy nenechali zastavit jenom tím, že jim jiní říkali, že se chystají udělat hloupost, když si mysleli, že jednají správně..."

„Já vím. Vrať se."


	8. 7 Amon Ereb

**7\. Amon Ereb**

Lord Maglor, druhý a teď už jediný bratr pána na Amon Ereb, seděl sám ve velké síni nové pevnosti Feanorovců, která se stěží dala srovnávat s výstavností a obranyschopností ztraceného Himringu. Jen stín někdejší slávy Prvního domu Noldor... Stejně jako ti, kdo tu bydlí, pomyslel si hořce, zatímco s nevalným zájmem upíjel z pohárku bylinný odvar. Studený čaj i snídaně mu připadala tak nějak bez chuti a vůně, jako vůbec všechno kolem. Ovadlá zelenina na starém chlebu svou barvou připomínala krev. Úsvit barvil oblaka za otevřeným oknem do nachova. Krev...

Třeskot zbraní.

Maglor byl na nohou a s mečem v ruce dříve, než o tom začal přemýšlet. Stěny pevnosti odrážely a zesilovaly hluk – to nemohl být cvičný souboj na louce pod hradbami, i kdyby snad někoho napadlo vstávat tak časně kvůli tréninku.

Posledních několik schodů, těžké dřevěné dveře, a byl na druhém nádvoří. Vetřelce, na něhož dotírali čtyři strážní, zahlédl okamžitě, a vzdechl překvapením. Byl to elf, tmavovlasý jako jeden z Noldor, ale oblečený po způsobu Sindar ze západního pobřeží, kteří sloužili Círdanovi Staviteli lodí. Bil se mlčky jen pár kroků od místa, kde Feanorovec stál, i pouhým jednoručním mečem dokázal udržovat protivníky v bezpečné vzdálenosti a zdálo se, že právě dveře obytné budovy jsou jeho cílem. Dva muži z Haeladarovy hlídky, jak se zdálo, už byli z bitky vyřazeni, ačkoliv to nevypadalo, že by vetřelec měl nějaké pomocníky. Naopak.

Maglor pozvedl vlastní zbraň, odhodlán boj ukončit jedinou ranou. Od těch dob, co skřeti zatlačili Feanorovce z Himringu k jihu, co všichni mladší bratři padli a oni dva zbývající pozbyli vší naděje, mu už bylo lhostejné, co se pokládá za čestné a co ne. Skočil vpřed, meč namířený na rameno nebo krk vetřelce, ostří zasvištělo v oblouku...

Nebyl si jist, jak se to stalo, ale najednou stál cizinec za ním, meč se válel na bachratých kostkách dláždění a na hrdle cítil dotek jiné čepele. Vysvětlení bylo jediné – ten muž o něm celou dobu věděl. Odhadl, k čemu se druhý z Feanorových synů chystá.

„Ustupte," zachraptěl cizinec udýchaným hlasem. „Ustupte, nebo váš lord zemře."

Haeladar, černovlasý náčelník gardy, jak se zdálo zaváhal a silné ruce vtáhly Maglora zpátky do budovy. Dveře zapadly, cizinec shodil závoru, aby stráži zabránil v pronásledování. Feanorovec se pokusil využít jeho nepozornosti, ohnal se loktem ve snaze strefit útočníka do břicha nebo do žeber, na chvíli ho vyvést z rovnováhy. Nepovedlo se, jenom tlak meče na krku zesílil a za límec Maglorovi stekla stružka krve.

„Ani se nehni," zasyčel mu do ucha cizí hlas. „Jestli něco zkusíš, zabiju tě. Kde jsou Earendilovy děti? Mluv, Feanorovče." Hovořil sindarsky bez akcentu typického pro Vyhnance a hlas se zdál mladý. Maglor se zhluboka nadechl. Hrát o čas, nic jiného mu nezbývalo.

„A když tě k nim dovedu, jak se s nimi dostaneš zase ven? Jsi sám, uprostřed naší pevnosti, a můj velitel právě teď svolává na pomoc celou družinu."

Jeho věznitel se chmurně zasmál. „Celou družinu? Jak statečné, když i ty vidíš, že jsem sám." Ohlédl se, když dveře třeskly pod úderem zvenčí, couvl ke schodům a Maglora táhl za sebou. „Tak kudy?"

Byli už v patře, když se Haeladarovým mužům podařilo vchodové dveře vyrazit. „Kam dál?" pobídl cizinec kvapným šeptem. „Rychle, a uvědom si, že umřeš dřív, než já, lorde Maglore, jestli k něčemu dojde."

V tom měl nejspíš pravdu. Tedy v případě, napadlo pěvce Noldor, že bude mít žaludek na to, aby zabil zajatce. „Nahoru," řekl. Tenhle rámus by probudil i mrtvého, a v domě přece byli vojáci. Kde jsou teď, když by je potřeboval? Čím dále od vchodových dveří vetřelce dostane, tím lépe... Jeho věznitel se rozhlížel, hledal nebezpečí jiné než přicházející od vojáků dole na schodišti. Couval, zakrýval se Maglorovým tělem před případnou střelou.

„Pusť mého bratra a zahoď tu zbraň, pokud chceš odsud odejít živ."

Už dlouho neměl Maglor takovou radost z toho, že slyší hlas svého posledního zbývajícího sourozence. Zvrátil hlavu, nedbaje ostří na hrdle, a konečně Maedhrose zahlédl. Stál za masivním zábradlím pod vrcholkem schodů a levou rukou svíral kuši namířenou zblízka do zad Maglorova věznitele.

Okamžik rozhodnutí. Minstrel zavřel oči. Jestli je útočník dost zoufalý, nebo dost otrlý, ještě stihne vzít ho s sebou na cestu k nejzazšímu Západu. Stačí maličko...

Černovlasý cizinec ho zprudka strčil do zad, ze schodů, a skočil nazad ke zdi. Meč zařinčel na kamení. Maglor se skutálel o čtyři stupně níže, než se mu povedlo zachytit se sloupku a zbrzdit pád. Se zaklením se vyškrábal na kolena a zvedl hlavu.

„Tak střel," pronesl cizinec chladně. Teď už minstrel viděl, že se nemýlil. Byl to opravdu mladý muž, dlouhé smolné vlasy mu spadaly do tváře bledé jako plátno a zalité potem. Šedivé oči beze strachu, téměř s drzostí upíral nahoru, ke staršímu Feanorovci.

Maedhros sklonil samostříl, když kolem Maglora proběhli vzhůru Haeladarovi vojáci, vetřelce srazili na zem a ruce mu zkroutili za záda.

„Do jídelny. Tam si promluvíme s naším... hostem." Pán Feanorova domu sestoupil o těch pár stupňů níž, pomohl svému bratrovi na nohy a zvedl útočníkovu zahozenou zbraň. „Tohle nebylo zrovna to nejpříjemnější probuzení," dodal s křivým úšklebkem.

Do jídelny dorazili před svými vojáky. Maedhros hodil zajatcův meč s rozmachem na stolní desku, až se mu povedlo srazit jednu z nádob, které tu zůstaly od Maglorovy snídaně, a otočil se k bratrovi:

„Jak je možné, že se dostal přes všechny stráže až sem, do domu, to s Haeladarem ještě proberu. Ale ty mi, bratře, prozraď, proč ses se svými zkušenostmi málem nechal zabít takovým klukem?"

Maglor se bez odpovědi odvrátil k oknu. Krvavé svítání už z nebe zmizelo; obloha byla zase modrošedá, nad obzorem pokrytá frontovými mraky. Co odpovědět na Maedhrosovu jízlivost, ho nenapadlo.

„Díky, Maitimo," řekl konečně. Zvedl ruku ke krku, ohmatal okraje řezné rány – krev už zaschla a škrábanec se nejspíš rychle ztratí, rozhodně dřív, než vzpomínka na tuhle ostudu. „Udělal jsem ze sebe hlupáka."

Dveře se otevřely, Haeladar se svými muži obklopujícími zajatce byl tady. Hodili ho na podlahu, Maedhrosovi k nohám, velitel hlídky položil na stůl vedle meče ještě dlouhou dýku.

„Víc zbraní jsme u něj nenašli, lorde," uklonil se svému pánovi. Maedhros se sklonil nad zabavenými věcmi.

Meč byl zjevně trpasličí práce, s rytinami provedenými Noldor, a čepel dýky pokrývaly daeronské runy. Starší Feanorovec zvedl delší zbraň, nastavil ostří – pokryté několika cákanci krve – světlu, jako by je chtěl prozkoumat co nejdůkladněji. Hvězda vyrytá na čepeli těsně pod záštitou se stříbřitě zableskla, jak odrazila měkké paprsky podzimního slunce. Od ní se ke špičce zbraně táhly dvě řádky úhledných tengwar.

Maedhros sklonil meč a beze spěchu obešel zajatce klečícího na zemi.

Nezdálo se, že by mladý muž přespříliš utrpěl. Tvář měl potlučenou, vojáci se s ním při svazování nemazlili a asi si neodepřeli příležitost pomstít se alespoň trochu za zraněné druhy, ale nic horšího. Maedhros se naklonil k jeho rukám – na jednom z prstů se blýskal zlatý prsten s drobnými smaragdy – pak se obrátil zpět ke stolu a odložil meč.

„Haeladare, odveď si své muže. Už vás nebudeme potřebovat. O tomhle si ještě promluvíme – později. Doufám, že jsme neutrpěli příliš velké ztráty."

„Lorde... snad bych ti měl nechat alespoň někoho jako osobní stráž. Sám jsi viděl, že je nebezpečný – tři mí muži jsou zranění, i když nikdo příliš vážně," pokusil se o námitku velitel gardy.

Feanorův nejstarší syn se zprudka narovnal, z očí mu sršely blesky.

„Snad jsi mi dobře nerozuměl?" zasyčel podrážděně. Haeladar se okamžitě s úklonou stáhl ke dveřím. Když byl jeho pán v tomhle rozpoložení, nebylo radno mu odporovat.

Jakmile vojáci opustili místnost, Maedhros pohybem ruky přivolal Maglora od okna zpět ke stolní desce a ukázal na ležící zbraně.

„Tohle by sis měl asi prohlédnout, bratře."

Pak se obrátil zpátky k zajatci, a ten beze strachu opětoval jeho pohled.

„Zajímalo by mě, co sis plánoval," prohodil starší Feanorovec konverzačním tónem a přitáhl si židli. „Dostat se do pevnosti nepřítele, a pak co? Pomstít se za všechna příkoří? Vážně sis myslel, že odsud zase nepovšimnut odejdeš? Ty nejsi Beren, vzdor té čepeli, kterou nosíš."

„To nejsem," souhlasil zajatec vyrovnaným hlasem a přejel pohledem z Maedhrose na Maglora, který se teď skláněl nad jeho mečem. Nad mečem, který bratři Feanorovci nemohli nepoznat – a kterým on nedokázal mladšího z nich, bezbranné rukojmí, zabít. Beren by to dokázal, tím si byl jist. Beren byl laskavý a starostlivý vůči těm, koho miloval, ale léta, kdy byl psancem ve vlastní zemi, ho zatvrdila natolik, že by nezaváhal.

Teď se pěvec otočil od stolu, pouštěje rukojeť zbraně, kdysi vykované proslulým trpasličím mistrem Telcharem.

„To je přece Celegormův meč," podíval se s novým zájmem na zajatce. V té chvíli si vzpomněl, kde už viděl bouřkové oči mladého muže klečícího na podlaze. Onen den se mu vybavil s takovou jasností, jako by se to stalo včera – trosky vojska ustupující po Nirnaeth Arnoediad na jih, do Ossiriandu, Nandor, kteří je přišli zaštítit od pronásledujících skřetích tlup. A s nimi _ten..._

„To je Berenův meč," opravil ho Maedhros. Ano, tenhle meč nebyl Celegormův už dlouho předtím, než jeho někdejší majitel zahynul. Od chvíle, kdy byl spolu s Curufinem vypovězen z Nargothrondu... „Berenův meč a Berenův vnuk v našem domě."

Teď, když věděl, už si Maglor nemohl nevšimnout podobnosti mezi mladým zajatcem a Erchamionem, jak si ho pamatoval z onoho osudného roku, kdy poslední naděje pominuly. Stejné šedé oči, stejné tmavé vlasy a pevná linie brady... Kdepak Noldo. Beorovec.

„Dobrá. Takže k věci. My víme, kdo jsi ty – ty víš, kdo jsme my, i když pochybuji, že jsme se někdy setkali..." začal Maedhros.

„Nejsem tu první den," zamumlal zajatec nezřetelně.

Ne, nejspíš ne. Kdyby nevypozoroval, kudy a v jakých intervalech se pohybují hlídky, nikdy by se nedostal tak daleko. A když spatřil Maglora, nezaváhal ani na okamžik...

„Přišel ses pomstít?"

Zajatec Maedhrose probodl pohledem: „Dal jsem neuvážený slib, jehož lituji – že nebudu hledat pomstu na Feanorových synech. Nezříkám se daného slova, i když nebýt jej, Paní Elwing by možná ještě žila a její město by neleželo v troskách. Ne, přišel jsem pro děti své sestry."

Ano, pomyslel si Maglor. Neptal se po tom, kde najde mého bratra, ale po chlapcích.

„Na rozkaz Velekrále? Unést naše rukojmí, abys mu uvolnil cestu k válce?" pokračoval Maedhros ve výslechu.

„Pochybuji, že Gil-galad touží po dalším masakru," řekl mladý muž, odmítaje slovem válka označit nelítostný boj elfů mezi sebou, a pohrdavě stiskl rty. „A já se patrně příliš nevyznám v mravu Noldor, tak mě laskavě pouč: u vás je zvykem nechávat pokrevní příbuzné napospas nepříteli?"

Zasáhl. Maglor zesinal, pak se ke svému velkému podráždění zarděl a rychle se odvrátil zpět k oknu. Maedhros, který si těmi slovy bezpochyby rovněž připomněl své beznadějné zajetí, ovládl svou tvář lépe. Vstal a ze stolu sebral dýku s daeronskými runami. Sevřel ji v pěsti, jako by se k něčemu rozhodoval. Zajatec z něj nespouštěl oči. V obličeji byl pořád bledý, ale pokud mu jeho vlastní dýka měla přinést záhubu, byl připraven přijmout konec statečně. Koneckonců, Maedhros měl pravdu. Jeho plán neměl nikterak zvlášť propracovanou tu část, která se týkala úniku z Amon Ereb.

„Vstaň, Diorův synu," vybídl ho Maedhros, a on poslechl. Lépe čelit tomu, co má přijít, vstoje, než zhroucený na zemi. Pán Prvního domu Noldor ho pomaličku obešel. I stojícího svého zajatce převyšoval o víc než půl hlavy – ne nadarmo mu přeznívali Vysoký. Zastavil se za jeho zády a jediným pohybem dýky přeťal pouta na jeho zápěstích. Pak hodil zbraň zpátky na stůl (další pohár se tím nárazem převalil) a klesl na svou židli.

„Už bylo mezi námi dost krve," v jeho hlase zazněla smrtelná únava. „Nechci jí víc. Jsi volný, můžeš jít. Nikdo tě nezadrží."

Maglor se otočil od okna, v očích nevěřící úžas. Diorion, který stál mlčky a masíroval si pohmožděná zápěstí, opětoval jeho pohled.

„Na něco jsi zapomněl, lorde Maedhrosi," řekl s jakousi zarputilou tvrdohlavostí. „Přišel jsem kvůli svým malým synovcům. Bez nich dobrovolně neodejdu."

Teď si ho zkoumavě měřili oba Feanorovci. Připadalo mu, že mezi nimi proběhla rychlá, bezeslovná výměna názorů.

„Earendilových synů se nevzdáme," řekl nakonec Maedhros. „Jsou tím jediným, co stojí mezi námi, Velekrálem a novou válkou, ať už tvrdíš, co chceš. Ale..." Další tichá porada mezi bratry. „Je tu... problém."

„Jaký problém?"

„Jestli chceš děti vidět, pojď. Odvést je nedovolíme, ale vidět je můžeš. Jako náš host."

Mladý muž stiskl pěsti a sklonil hlavu, sváděje vnitřní boj. Chápal, že si bratři Feanorovci zajišťují bezpečí tím nejelegantnějším způsobem. Zákon pohostinství byl stejně neporušitelný pro hostitele, jako pro hosta. A bylo tu ještě cosi nevyřčeného – cosi, co se týkalo malých půlelfů. Cosi, co Diorova syna přimělo tiše přikývnout.

Ze síně vyšli všichni tři a nejstarší Feanorovec vedl malou skupinku zpět na schody do druhého patra obytné věže. Maglor tuhle cestu předobře znal, koneckonců ji vykonával několikrát denně, a vždycky se stejným výsledkem – ať se snažil jakkoliv, malí půlelfové zarputile nereagovali, nedotkli se hraček, které jim nosil, neposlouchali jeho písně, na přímé otázky odpovídali mlčením. Bylo mu jich svým způsobem opravdu líto, ale těžko jim mohl pomoci, když sami nejevili ani tu nejmenší snahu vrátit svůj život do normálu. Problém, řekl Maedhros. Problém, že jejich cenná rukojmí pomaličku, den po dni uhasínají, a oni se děsí, že je jednoho dne podzimní vítr zhasí jako svíčku.

Kamenné zdi v tuto roční dobu, kdy se krajem hnaly ledové větry ze severu a první sníh byl za dveřmi, studily nevlídným chladem, chodby nezpestřovala jiná barva než běl vápenné omítky a šeď stavebního materiálu. Tohle nebyl domov, kde by se mohlo líbit uneseným chlapcům, odtrženým od matky a všeho známého...

„Tady," zastavil se Maedhros u pevných dubových dveří a otevřel bez zaklepání.

Hleděli do prostorné místnosti s planoucím krbem, s kožešinami na zdech a prkennou podlahou, s barevnými přikrývkami na lůžkách a strakatými závěsy v oknech, jejichž vitráže jiskřily v nízkém podzimním slunci venku. Ani stopy po neosobní šedi okolních chodeb.

V křesle u krbu seděla chůva, černovlasé děvče ve světle modrých šatech. Děti se krčily v kožešinách u jejích nohou a něco si šeptaly, ale jakmile zaslechly vrznutí dveří, obě sebou vyděšeně trhly a otočily se s rukama spojenýma.

První pohled na ně jejich strýce zděsil ještě víc, než očekával. Elros a Elrond bývali ve svých čtyřech letech tak spokojení, šťastní malí chlapci, kteří minutku nepostáli a Elwing je nestačila hlídat, a teď, sotva o půl roku později... Bledí, s vyhublými tvářičkami a vyplašenýma, ubitýma očima... Čisté, teplé šatičky a umyté vlásky nemohly celkový dojem vylepšit. Velicí Valar!

Odstrčil Maedhrose a vstoupil do místnosti.

„Elrosi, Elronde..."

Poznali ho oba zároveň a zároveň v jejich pohledu probleskla jiskra někdejšího života a zájmu. A pak vstali a vrhli se k němu.

„Strýčku Elenione!"

Klesl na kolena a sevřel obě dvojčata v náručí najednou.

„Měl jsem o vás takový strach... Jste živí..."

Maglor na prahu uslyšel v jeho hlase slzy. Půlelfové ho objímali kolem krku, jako by se už nikdy nechtěli odpoutat.

„Přišel jsi pro nás..." šeptal přerývaně jeden z nich – bratři Feanorovci dodnes neznali jeho jméno.

„Poslala tě maminka, viď," ozval se druhý. Diorion ho pohladil po smolně černé hlavičce.

„Maminku jsem neviděl," zašeptal. „Ale chyběli jste mi."

„Vezmeš nás domů?" To se zeptal ten, který mluvil jako první. Eluréd ho od sebe maličko odtáhl a odpověděl mu vážným hlasem.

„Chtěl jsem, Elrosi, ale asi mi to nedovolí."

Hošík zvedl bradičku a střelil po noldorských knížatech u vchodu ošklivým pohledem.

„Ale zůstaneš tu s námi?" pravil druhý z dvojčat.

Maglor plně chápal zjevné rozpaky Diorova syna. Splnit prosbu malého synovce by znamenalo přijmout pohostinství krevních nepřátel. Víc, prosit je o laskavost, aniž by měl jistotu, že mu vyhoví. A nesplnit ji...

Elros, bojovnější z malých půlelfů, nechal svou ručku sklouznout z Elurédovy šíje a nepřátelsky pohlédl na Maedhrose, který k němu stál blíž.

„To mu ani nedovolíte zůstat s námi?" zeptal se nazlobeně. Na ani ne pětiletého hošíka má docela kuráž, pomyslel si starší Feanorovec. Nu, uvidíme, jak si Diorův syn poradí s tímhle oříškem. Usmál se na chlapce a odpověděl:

„Ale jistěže mu to dovolíme. Proč by ne?"

Dvojčata jednohlasně zajásala a znovu se svému strýci pověsila kolem krku. Mlčky je k sobě přitiskl a vrhl na Maedhrose stejně nepříjemný pohled jako předtím hoši.

„Zůstanu s vámi, dokud budu moci," řekl s přemáháním.

Maglor na něj hleděl se špetkou závisti. Takhle _živé_ malé půlelfy ještě neviděl. Na něj reagovali jenom lhostejností bez sebemenší jiskry zájmu. Ovšem, tohle je někdo, koho znali předtím, komu důvěřují, kdo jim není cizí... Jednou však odejde, kdo ví, jak dlouho se vydrží překonávat... A co pak? Zanechá je tu stesku ještě většímu?

Jeho ruky se dotkla bratrova dlaň. Maedhros mu naznačoval, že je na čase vyklidit prostor.

„Nechám vám sem poslat něco k obědu," prohodil starší Feanorovec k trojici v komnatě. Nezdálo se, že by si ho kdokoliv z nich příliš všímal. Tak alespoň pokynul dívce u krbu.

„Legorín, myslím, že už tady nebudeš potřeba. O děti se postará... jejich příbuzný."

Chůva se zvedla bez otázek a Maedhros to ocenil. Právě před chvílí si uvědomil, že skutečnost, že se jim Diorův syn do této chvíle nepředstavil, asi má nějaký význam. Kdyby vystupoval pod vlastním jménem na Balaru nebo v sirionských Přístavech, už by se zvěst o dědici Doriathu nejspíš donesla i na Amon Ereb. Jakže ho to oslovily ty děti? Že by se mládenec ke svému dědictví nehlásil? Každopádně není důvod, proč porušovat jeho anonymitu.

Na studenou chodbu vyšli všichni tři zároveň, Maglor zavřel dveře. Tady, za kruhem stráží a pevnými hradbami, už nebylo důvodu, proč půlelfům a jejich strýci nedopřát trochu iluzorní samoty a svobody.

Později toho dne, když tma utopila šedivé věže Amon Ereb v černotě noci a malí půlelfové ruku v ruce spali zdravým, posilujícím spánkem snad poprvé od jejich únosu z Přístavů, bratři Feanorovci seděli v malé síni před plápolajícím krbem. Ticho se dloužilo. Třetí v místnosti stál obrácený zády u okna a díval se do neproniknutelné temnoty venku. Husté mraky v podvečer docela zahalily oblohu s prvními hvězdami a spustil se studený déšť smíchaný s prvními sněhovými vločkami. Podzim byl u konce.

„Pomaličku umírají," řekl Eluréd Elenion skleněné okenní tabulce. „Umírají, a vy se na to prostě jenom díváte."

Lijavec šuměl, vítr jej hnal proti oknu a rozstřikoval ledové kapky po ozdobné vitráži přímo před jeho tváří.

„Myslíš, že jim přejeme zlo?" lord Maglor vstal z křesla, ale neodhodlal se jít blíž. Tenká červená jizva na krku pobolívala. „Udělali jsme všechno, co bylo v našich silách."

„Ale ne dost." Černovlasý půlelf se obrátil do místnosti. „Obětujete je. Tomu prokletému Kameni. Pocitu vlastního bezpečí."

Ticho. Krev Diora a Nimloth, krev Elurína a Elwing, krev stovek nevinných obětí ležela mezi nimi jako nepřekročitelná propast. Ani Maglor, ani Maedhros mu nedokázali pohlédnout do očí.

Starší Feanorovec stiskl svou jedinou zdravou ruku na opěrce křesla.

„Nepřejeme si nic jiného, než aby začali znovu normálně žít," pronesl tiše. A pak, ještě tišeji, div že se jeho slova dala rozeznat v praskání plamenů a poryvech větru dorážejících na okenní tabule: „Zůstaň. Zůstaň s nimi, tady."

„Nemohu."

Eluréd se znovu otočil ke tmě venku, jako by hledal odpovědi. Záchranu pro své dva malé synovce, kteří zkrátka nesměli zemřít, pokud se osud Středozemě nemá pohnout jiným směrem. V hloubi duše si byl podivně jist tím, že ti dva chlapci mají svůj úkol, a nikdo je nedokáže nahradit, jestliže předčasně odejdou na Západ. Myslel na tu zimu v Doriathu, kdy ztratil všechno, co znal, a děkoval osudu, že nebyl vystaven stejné zkoušce, jako Elros s Elrondem. Myslel na Freggu a Laereth...

„Lorde Maglore."

Minstrel zvedl hlavu.

„Vy jste neznali Earendila," řekl Eluréd potichu, aniž se obrátil od okna. „Ani já jsem neměl čas ho poznat – a ani ty děti. Až na pár týdnů svého života vůbec neměly otce. Řekni," teď se otočil a setkal se s Maglorem očima, „dokázal bys to ty? Nebýt jim věznitelem, ale otcem? Chránit je jako vlastní syny?"

Maglor si ztěžka povzdechl, jako by myslel na něco nepříjemného, jeden ze stínů minulosti.

„Udělal bych, cokoliv by bylo v mé moci, abych jim dal domov a štěstí. A přísahám, že jsem se snažil. Odmítají mě."

„Přestanou," řekl Eluréd stručně. „Neodjedu dřív, než si budu jistý, že jsou v bezpečí. A jinou cestu nevidím. Ty nejsi Pánem Feanorova domu – snad bys mohl dokázat najít si na ně čas, získat jejich důvěru."

„Ale ne sám."

„Ne, ne sám. Kvůli nim, a jedině kvůli nim jsem ochoten na čas zapomenout, co je mezi námi." Vydal se ke dveřím a s rukou na klice dodal s podivnou jistotou: „A pokud je vůbec něco, co se může postavit mezi vás a vaše prokletí, jsou to oni." S těmi slovy vyšel do temnoty v chodbě a zmizel bratrům z očí. Maglor se okamžik díval na nedovřené dveře, než stočil pohled k bratrovi v křesle u krbu.

Maedhros seděl tiše, s tváří zastíněnou dlaní, a pěvec s hrůzou a překvapením shledal, že jeho vždycky tvrdý a rozhodný bratr bezhlesně pláče.


	9. 8 Jižní Beleriand

**9\. Jižní Beleriand**

Oheň v krbu praskal a za okny šuměl studený jarní déšť, který se spustil se soumrakem. Eluréd seděl se zkříženýma nohama v kožešinách u krbu a díval se do plamenů, zvuk Maglorovy harfy k němu doléhal jakoby tlumeně, z dálky. Trojice v Síni ohně zase jednou osaměla, večer se už dávno přehoupl do noci a dvojčata už odešla spát. Eluréd by byl šel s nimi, po cestě se cítil unavený a chtěl se zase jednou pořádně vyspat, ale měl pocit, že s ním bratři Feanorovci o něčem chtějí mluvit.

Tohle byla jeho třetí návštěva na Amon Ereb a stráže ho začínaly vítat jako starého známého. Dokonce i natvrdlí Noldor zjevně pochopili, že tohoto cizince mají vpustit do hradu uctivě a bez námitek. Elrond a Elros neobyčejně vytáhli, teď jim bylo dvanáct a rostli skoro jako lidské děti. Když jejich strýc vyzvídal, jak se mají, Elros mu se znechuceným výrazem sdělil, že je Maedhros odmítá pustit za hradby a odůvodňuje to nějakým nesmyslným nebezpečím. Jinak vypadali oba spokojeně a dobře a zdálo se, že si našli poměrně důvěrný vztah k minstrelovi, který odpoledne spolu s nimi uvítal návštěvníka na nádvoří. Jeho starší bratr, jak se ukázalo, na hradě nebyl a přijel až těsně před večeří, ve špinavé zbroji, zaprášený a se zachmuřeným výrazem.

Po večeři jako obvykle seděli společně před planoucím krbem, ale Maedhros, ačkoliv na něm bylo jasně vidět, že má něco na srdci, nechtěl mluvit před dětmi. Elros a Elrond ovšem odešli před hodnou chvílí a starší Feanorovec stále mlčel, nechávaje mluvit jenom bratrovu harfu.

Konečně Maglor odložil nástroj a rozhostilo se ticho, rušené jen venkovním deštěm.

„Neměl jsi cestou nějaké potíže, lorde Elenione?" zeptal se Maedhros po chvíli zastřeným hlasem. Eluréd se otočil a pohlédl mu do tváře.

„Ne, neměl. Ale cestoval jsem skoro celou dobu s karavanou kupců, kteří šli do Belegostu. Čekal jsi problémy?"

„Popravdě, ano." Maedhros si zdravou rukou přejel přes oči, a Eluréd si poprvé uvědomil, jak vyčerpaně rusovlasý elf vypadá. „Během posledních dvou let jsme měli několik... nepříjemných návštěv. Předpokládám, že si Elros... stěžoval?"

„Na ‚návštěvy' ne. Na zákaz vycházek do okolí ano."

„To se dalo čekat. Několikrát jsme o tom diskutovali, a on nehodlal poslouchat žádné logické argumenty. V životě jsem neviděl tak svéhlavé dítě, a to mám šest mladších bratrů." Zarazil se a Eluréd zachytil rychlý pohled, který si vyměnil s Maglorem. Přesto se Maedhros nerozhodl opravit. Eluréd bezhlesý rozhovor bratrů Feanorovců přešel.

„Jak závažné byly ty vaše... návštěvy?"

„Dvakrát jsme byli obležení, což ti synovec jistě zapomněl zmínit," řekl Maedhros trochu uštěpačně. „Skřeti se prohánějí po pláních, měli jsme v nejbližším okolí řadu přepadených poutníků a pobitých kupeckých karavan. Prostě je situace taková, že ani v nejmenším nepovažuji za bezpečné, aby děti opouštěly pevnost. A je mi jasné, že trvale tohle možné není."

„Chceš vyklidit hrad?"

„Ne. Už nemáme kam ustupovat. Amon Himring jsem opustil po Nirnaeth Arnoediad, když už nic jiného nezbývalo. Jestli ztratíme i Ereb, ztratili jsme válku."

„Tu jsme ztratili stejně, lorde Maedhrosi," řekl Eluréd pomalu. „Eldar už nikdy nebudou jednotní, a i kdyby byli, Nepřítel je mnohem silnější. A věř, že Ereinion Gil-galad s tebou pod jedním praporcem nestane."

„Věřím," kývl Maedhros a jeho hlas zněl hluše. „Dobře dělá."

Dlouho bylo ticho, Maglor bloudil neklidnými prsty po strunách harfy, oheň v krbu praskal a plameny vrhaly na stěny rudé odlesky.

„Chci poslat na jih všechny, kdo nejsou schopni bojovat. Ženy, děti," promluvil náhle Maedhros, vstal z křesla a přešel k oknu. „Já zůstanu tady, držet pevnost. Maglor a dvojčata půjdou."

„Na tom jsme se nedomluvili, bratře," ozval se ostře Maglor, který do té doby mlčel.

„Máš snad lepší plán? Že tady Earendilovi synové zůstat nemohou, je snad jasné. Nebudu riskovat, že další děti umřou kvůli mně..."

Ticho bodalo do uší. Maedhros bez pohledu na bratra a Eluréda několikrát přešel od okna ke krbu a nazpět, pak se sklonil, přihodil do plamenů další polínko, a nakonec zůstal stát zády do místnosti a zíral do deštivé noci venku.

Eluréd obtížně hledal slova, která by mohl pronést, aniž by dal najevo prudké emoce, které se v něm naráz rozbouřily. Nakratičko měl pocit, že spatřil Maedhrose, jaký byl doopravdy – ne vznešeného lorda, ne vojevůdce, ne nelítostného vraha vlastních příbuzných, ale strádajícího, vyčerpaného muže na konci cesty, nemocného, jenž marně touží po léčivém doteku a přátelském slově, o němž nejenom ví, že nepřijde, ale také, že nepřijde zaslouženě. Prokletý navždy a třikrát: Mandosem, někdejšími přáteli a rodnými i sebou samým.

„Jak si přeješ, bratře," řekl konečně tiše Maglor, a v jeho tváři spatřil Eluréd odraz stejné bolesti, kterou měl starší Feanorův syn vepsanou na duši. „Kam chceš, abych je odvedl?"

„Pojedu s vámi," řekl Maedhros. „Chci si být jist, že vám nic nehrozí, než se vrátím do války. A chci... vědět, kde vás najdu, jestli někdy... dostanu příležitost. Na jih od Adurantu byste měli být v bezpečí."

„Obtíží se Zelenými elfy se nebojíš?" zeptal se Eluréd. „Je to jejich země."

„To mě nenapadlo." Maedhros znovu klesl do křesla a unaveně zavřel oči. „Ani nevím, kdo je jejich pánem po Berenově smrti, abych jej žádal o souhlas."

„Beren nebyl jejich pánem," řekl Eluréd vážně. „Respektovali ho, ale nepovažovali ho ani za předáka, ani za krále. Po Denethorovi už žádného jiného nepřijali. Nemají vládce, pouze radu... a ani ta nemůže rozhodnout všechno."

„Co tedy navrhuješ?" Rezignace v hlase nejstaršího Feanorovce byla teď tak zřetelná, že půlelfovi na okamžik přejelo po zádech zamrazení. Takového Maedhrose neznal. Byl unavený, to nepochybně. Ale nejen to... A zároveň si Eluréd uvědomil, že to, co cítí k oběma bratřím, kteří seděli proti němu, už dávno není nenávist, ani chladná lhostejnost.

„Promluvím s Lenwem a radou, jestli mi dovolíte vás a dvojčata doprovodit. Najdeme kompromis... Nečekejte od Laiquendi z Ossiriandu žádné vřelé přijetí – ale budeme-li mít štěstí, pravděpodobně vám nebudou bránit, abyste na jihu jejich země usadili své ženy a děti."

Maedhros ani Maglor se na nic nezeptali, ačkoliv minimálně v minstrelových očích Eluréd otázku spatřil. Neměl důvod vykládat jim o svých cestách, ani o svém vztahu k Lenwemu ze Zelených elfů. Místo toho se – už cestou ke dveřím – zeptal:

„Kdy hodláte vyrazit?"

Maedhros vstal a zvedl z opěradla svého křesla kožešinou podšitý plášť. Ještě jednou stočil pohled k šumícímu dešti za oknem.

„Co nejdřív. Když už bylo jednou rozhodnuto, nechci řešení odkládat. Zítra uvědomím o svém rozhodnutí lid."

…

„Sledují nás," Maedhros při těch slovech ani neodvrátil pohled od plamenů, nad nimiž se vařila večeře; odolal pokušení pohlédnout směrem ke keřům na kraji rozsáhlé paseky, kde se družina utábořila na noc. Tohle byla oblast hlubokých lesů táhnoucích se až ke břehu Gelionu uhánějícího k jihu, který byl uprchlíkům průvodcem na jejich cestě. Temnou hradbu hvozdu měli po pravé ruce už řadu dní – kolona se pohybovala pomalu -, ale teprve přede dvěma nocemi byli nuceni opustit pláň a vydat se pod stromy.

Eluréd přiložil do ohniště, zamíchal v kotlíku. „Sledují nás už celé dva dny. Tohle je jejich země. Kdyby proti vám chtěli zakročit, už by to udělali." Chvíli se odmlčel, sňal polévku z ohně, aby na její místo mohli dát péct maso. „Vlastně bys měl být rád. Pokud se objeví skřeti, Laiquendi je najdou dřív, než se k nám dostanou."

Večer byl vlahý. Deště ustaly ještě dříve, než Feanorovci se svou skupinou opustili Amon Ereb, a jarní slunce už stačilo vysušit rozmočenou zemi. Dokonce ani rána nebyla tak studená jako na počátku cesty – alespoň ustaly napolo hrané stížnosti malých půlelfů na mokré přikrývky a promrzlé boty, a Elros přišel o svůj hlavní argument, proč se po ránu nemůže umýt. Hlídek Zelených elfů si Eluréd všiml hned prvního večera poté, co vstoupili do Taur-im-Duinath, a neměl sebemenší pochyby, že o jejich družině věděly od okamžiku, kdy se přiblížila k hvozdu. Noldor si až do tohoto okamžiku nevšimli ničeho – což nebylo žádné překvapení.

„Měl bych být rád?" zavrčel Maedhros. „Nejsem. Být sledován, to není něco, co by mě těšilo. Nikdy nevím, co můžu čekat. Pokud si vzpomínám, Zelení elfové pomohli Berenovi a Doriathským srovnat se s trpaslíky, kteří napadli Thingola a vyplenili jeho království."

To, že bratři Feanorovci učinili s Thingolovým dědicem a jeho zemí totéž co Malý lid z Nogrodu, takže se mají také čeho obávat, dodávat nemusel.

„Pomohli Berenovi – tos řekl správně," Eluréd začal beze spěchu rozlévat polévku do misek, zavolal synovce, kteří s Maglorem něco zkoumali na břehu řeky, a pak teprve pokračoval: „Beren je mrtev, a my jsme nepřišli v nepřátelském úmyslu, to je jim zřejmé. Vyčkávají."

S ohledem na to, že se děti a jejich opatrovník dostali na doslech, nechtěl už v téhle debatě pokračovat.

„Pokud tě to znervózňuje," dokončil, „pokusím se je kontaktovat."

Po dobu večeře nikdo o nandorských zvědech nepromluvil, byť podle letmých pohledů, které vrhal k temnící hradbě stromů Maglor, bylo zjevné, že Maedhros není sám, kdo si povšiml skrytých očí.

Už se úplně setmělo, když dojedli a Earendilovi synové se uložili ke spánku. Eluréd vstal.

„Je možné, že do rána se nevrátím," řekl a připjal si opasek s mečem. „Pokud tu nebudu, pokračujte po proudu. Během dne byste měli narazit na soutok s Adurantem, a hodinu cesty dál k jihu je bezpečný brod. Myslím, že vás zase najdu, než se tam dostanete."

Bez rozloučení si přehodil přes rameno vak se svými věcmi a zamířil na kraj palouku. Nikdo mu nebránil, i když pohledy bratří Feanorovců cítil v zádech. Napadlo je, že si možná jdu vyhledat spojence, s nimiž bych Maedhrose připravil o jeho vzácná rukojmí? pomyslel si, než vklouzl mezi keře. Zelených elfů tu jistě v okolí bude mnohem více, než noldorských válečníků chránících své ženy a děti.

Neskrýval se. Lehkým krokem kráčel terénem směrem po toku Gelionu, s řekou nějakých pět set stop po levici. Hvězdy svítily jasně, dorůstající měsíc jenom tenounký srpek, ale světla od něj bylo dost, aby mu stačilo k bezpečné chůzi.

Nemusel čekat dlouho.

Křoviny před ním zašustily – znamení, že jsou Zelení elfové ochotni se mu ukázat.

„Stůj," přikázal mu skrytý zvěd nandorským nářečím. Eluréd zvedl před sebe prázdné ruce.

„Chci si promluvit," odpověděl stejným jazykem.

„To jsme uhodli, Diorův synu," elf se vynořil z podrostu s napjatým lukem v ruce a šípem na tětivě. Kápi měl shrnutou na ramena a ve světle měsíce jeho vlasy spletené do mnoha cůpků zářily jako stříbrné. „Zdálo se nám, že tě poznáváme, a divíme se, v jaké společnosti jsi k nám tentokrát přijel."

„Ty jsi Laeglos," Elurédovi nedalo příliš práce vzpomenout si na jeho jméno. Tenhle elf byl z Lenweho nejbližších přátel a v dobách, kdy zde mladý půlelf žil, se spolu viděli nejednou. „Jsi daleko od domova."

„To mnozí z nás," řekl Laeglos. „Dostali jsme zprávu o pohybu velké družiny Noldor, a navíc se tu někde mohou potulovat skřeti z Ered Luin. Prošli přes naše hlídky severně od Duilwen. Mysleli jsme, že zamíří k Amon Ereb, ale zjevně se to nestalo." Zamračil se „Následuj mě. Pohovořit si můžeme později."

Zpráva Eluréda silně znepokojila. Vrátit se k Maedhrosovi, aby jej varoval, ovšem nemohl. Nando mu pokynul, aby ho následoval, a zamířil rychlým tempem k jihozápadu, do hloubi hvozdu. Eluréd neměl na vybranou.

Kráčeli mlčky větší část noci a nikdo je nezastavil. Ani jeden z nich se nepokusil začít rozhovor, a černovlasý půlelf měl pocit, že na otázky by mu Laeglos ani neodpověděl. Měsíc už zapadl za stromy, když jeho průvodce konečně zastavil a přikázal mu čekat. Eluréd se posadil na zem, zády se opřel o kmen letitého dubu a zavřel oči. Les kolem něj byl plný života, zrovna jak si jej pamatoval. V korunách stromů houkaly sovy, v loňském listí šelestily nožky nočních živočichů na cestě za kořistí. Elfí kroky slyšet nebyly, přesto mladý muž v jednom okamžiku pocítil, že už není sám, a vzhlédl.

Postava v kápi byla temnou skvrnou na temném pozadí a její tvář se rozlišit nedala, přesto si byl podivně jist, kdo před ním stojí.

„Lorde Lenwe," zvedl se na nohy. „Nečekal jsem, že tě tady najdu."

Nandorský kníže si shrnul kapuci na záda a pokynul mu. Na další cestu se vydali spolu.

„Ani já bych nečekal, synovče, že přijedeš do naší země ve společnosti Feanorových synů," řekl podobně jako Laeglos do dloužícího se ticha rušeného jenom šuměním větru v korunách listnáčů. „Vzpomínám si, oč jsem tě žádal – abys nehledal pomstu. Divím se však, že vyhledáváš jejich společnost."

„Jestli vyhledávám něčí společnost, pak je to společnost mých malých synovců. Neslyšel jsi, že Elwing měla děti? Ani to, že je Feanorovci odvezli z Přístavů Sirionu na Amon Ereb?"

„Řeči se vedou," prohodil Lenwe. „Něco jsme zaslechli. Co si přeješ od nás? Dobýt děti na Maedhrosovi ohněm a mečem?"

Eluréda překvapilo, jak podobným směrem se ubíraly jeho myšlenky, když opouštěl kemp Feanorovců. Ano, to by bylo řešení. Laiquendi by dokázali tiše, ze zálohy zlikvidovat polovinu Maedhrosovy družiny na dálku. Elros a Elrond by byli volní. Sám by to považoval za ideální řešení – spojit záchranu synovců s osobní pomstou... ještě před několika lety. Teď... Jakkoliv to při svém prvním pobytu na Amon Ereb pokládal za východisko z nouze a nejlepší ze všech špatných řešení, povedlo se mu dosáhnout toho, že si malí půlelfové zamilovali lorda Maglora. Víc. Začali ho považovat za otce, jehož nepoznali. Maedhros jim byl oblíbeným strýčkem. Měl právo jim vzít novou jistotu jejich životů?

Les před nimi zesvětlal a rozevřel se do ukryté mýtiny. Eluréd zahlédl Laeglose u nízkého ohně, kolem něhož polehávalo několik dalších elfů. Hlídky neviděl – překvapilo by ho, kdyby je zahlédl. Lenwe mu pokynul k ohništi, naplnil mu číšku bylinným odvarem.

„Co mi odpovíš?" vrátil se ke své otázce.

„Odpovím ti ne, lorde Lenwe. Nepřeji si další krev. Děti ve Feanorovcích našly novou rodinu. Nemohu jim ji vzít."

Lenwe se na něj zkoumavě zahleděl a Eluréd měl pocit, že mu ty oči hledí až do hloubi duše. Neměl v úmyslu něco skrývat – opětoval pohled a otevřel se strýci pro _gosannu_. Výměna myšlenek trvala jen okamžik – pak se nandorský kníže stáhl.

„Takže tys přišel prosit za Feanorovy syny. Překvapils mě, synovče – a nemohu říci, že příjemně. Nestál jsem o tyhle sousedy, ani když byli ještě v Thargelionu a na Amon Ereb. A ty si přeješ, abychom je pustili do své vlastní země. Snad bys jim dokonce nechtěl přenechat i dům svého otce?"

„Vlastně... ano. Chtěl jsem Maglorovi říci, aby se s chlapci usadil na Lanthir Lamath. Děti budou potřebovat střechu nad hlavou, a dům byl před pár lety ještě v celkem dobrém stavu, neměl by být problém ho opravit."

Lenwe na Eluréda dlouho hleděl rozšířenýma očima.

„Úplně ses zbláznil, synu. Úplně," řekl konečně a pleskl ho po rameni. „Proč mě to u Berenova vnuka nepřekvapuje? Jméno můžeš odložit, ale jsou věci, kterých se nezbavíš." Podal svému synovci přikrývku. „Vzbudím tě před svítáním a doprovodíme tě alespoň část cesty. Hádám, že rada Zelených elfů se tvému rozhodnutí nepostaví."

S těmi slovy se zvedl od ohniště a Eluréd ho ještě zahlédl, jak na hranici lesa hovoří s Laeglosem. Pak upřel zrak do temného nebe posetého obrovskými hvězdami – a v okamžiku usnul jako dítě.

…

Skřeti je zaskočili u brodu. Nejspíš k němu měli namířeno i oni, jenomže z opačného směru, od jihu. Jejich výhodou bylo, že tlupu tvořili zkušení bojovníci – mohutné, svěřepé potvory z těch, které po Dagor Nirnaed Arnoediad bez povolení opustily službu Angbandu a usadily se v horách – a do poslední chvíle je skrýval porost. Než Maedhrosovi bojovníci shromáždili roztahaný zástup pod úkryt vozů a svých mečů, leželo na cestě na deset mrtvých a raněných, a zdaleka ne všichni z nich byli muži. S hučícím Gelionem za zády se feanorovci útočníkům konečně postavili.

Srazili se spolu tváří v tvář, na vzdálenost mečů. Luků a samostřílů bylo na obou stranách pomálu a skřeti vypadali, že mají chuť na pořádnou pranici. Počtem převyšovali množství noldor vládnoucích zbraní ne-li dokonce trojnásobně, pak jistě velmi výrazně. V tom však problém nevězel. Maedhros a Maglor nejednou čelili přesile nepřátel vítězně. Co elfské vojáky mohlo vyvést z míry, byla skutečnost, že mnozí z nich měli za zády to nejcennější – vlastní ženy a děti, jichž se v posledních letech rodilo tak málo.

Maedhros křičel rozkazy v quenijštině ještě do třeskotu zbraní, když se dva voje, elfský a skřetí, prudce srazily.

„Makalaurë, chraň chlapce!" zdržel se ještě posledním zahulákáním přes rameno na bratra, než se sám vrhl vpřed, do nejdivočejší řeže. Lord Maglor zaváhal. Byl zručný šermíř, zocelený za posledních pět staletí nespočtem bitev, a každá taková ruka se hodila v přední linii. Earendilioni byli pro tento okamžik v bezpečí, skryti za hradbou vozů v rákosí u řeky. Nebylo snad třeba zůstávat s nimi, vzadu…

Ani nestačil domyslet.

Než se vůbec stačil pohnout vpřed, byla do té doby srovnaná řada noldorských bojovníků proražena. Jeden, dva… tři skřeti prošli skrz, a najednou měl mladší lord Prvního domu plné ruce práce i tam, kde stál. Srazil jednoho, pak druhého, ale než se stačil srovnat se zbývajícím, objevili se další. Nevypadalo to dobře. Vůbec to nevypadalo dobře.

Maglor v defenzivě skončil zády téměř opřený o jeden z vozů, bránil se neúnavně, ale přeci jen se ho zmocňovaly obavy. Nezdálo se, že by nepřátel ubývalo. Jako by se jeden po druhém zjevovali z podrostu, doplňovali řady svých padlých druhů a hned tu, hned jinde proráželi skrz bojovou linii Noldor.

Pak poprvé zakolísal. Jeho soupeř, ohavná urostlá zrůda měřící na výšku téměř tolik, co on, a s rozložitými rameny mnohem širšími, na něj dotírala ostřeji než ty předchozí, a zaměstnávala ho natolik, že ani nepotřehl, jak se k němu ze strany přiblížil menší skřet. Letící ostří zahlédl na poslední chvíli, stačil uskočit jemu i ráně svého většího soupeře, aby vzápětí ťal po menším, jenž se svým odvážným manévrem dostal příliš blízko k vozům. Ještě dokázal meč uvolnit a zvednout, ale další úder velkého skřeta mu jej vyrazil z ruky. Hmátl po dlouhé dýce, vyhnul se další ráně, když podběhl pod úderem zakřiveného ostří…

Zachránil ho nůž vržený od nejbližšího vozu.

Nebyl to zvlášť přesný zásah, strefil obnažené nadloktí obrovského skuruta a proťal sval, nic víc. Stačilo to však, aby skřet na okamžik ztratil pozornost, byl vyveden z rytmu. Jediným rychlým pohybem se Maglor vrhl vpřed a dlouhou dýku mu zabořil do hrdla.

Kdo…?

Stačil jediný rychlý pohled přes rameno.

„Elrosi!"

Hoch se nakláněl přes postranice vozu bez plachty, s ekethem ve stisknuté pěsti. A svým zásahem už na sebe připoutal nevítanou pozornost.

„Elrosi, pod vůz!" zařval Maglor, bez sebe hrůzou. „Hned!"

Jeho dlouhá zbraň byla beznadějně mimo dosah, ale stačil se sehnout alespoň pro skřetí šavli a vypáčit ji mrtvému soupeři z pevně sevřené ruky. Skočil vpřed právě včas, aby odrazil dalšího nepřítele, připraveného zasadit smrtelnou ránu chlapci na voze.

Neměl čas ohlédnout se, zda Elros splnil jeho příkaz. Linie noldorských šermířů teď byla na všech stranách rozkolísanější než dříve a skřetů pronikalo k hradbě stále více. Nebylo kdy přemýšlet. Rozdával rány všemi směry – a přijímal je. Kroužkové brnění, které měl navlečené pod koženým kabátcem, zachytilo dva údery, které ho jinak mohly vážně zranit. Špička něčí zbraně mu roztrhla rukáv a rozřízla paži, a on si uvědomoval, že s tou ránou není všechno v pořádku, ale neměl čas cokoliv dalšího v té věci podniknout. Bránil se třem útočníkům najednou, v každé ruce jednu čepel, a i v zápalu boje si uvědomoval, že nepřirozeně rychle slábne, jeho pohyby se zpomalují, a přitom ho jediná chyba může připravit o život.

Srazil jednoho nepřítele, ale zbylí nepolevovali ve svém úsilí.

A pak přišel o hlavní zbraň podruhé. Silný úder bojového kladiva na ruku svírající skřetí šavli poněkud zbrzdila kovem obitá rukavice, ale přesto ucítil, jak mu zapraštěly lámající se kůstky v prstech. Bolest necítil, ne hned, ale ruka vzápětí vypověděla službu. Dýkou v levačce odrazil ránu druhého protivníka směřující na krk, ale i když viděl koutkem oka, jak se kladivo zvedá nad jeho hlavu, aby mu roztříštilo lebku, už mu nezbýval čas ani síly k reakci. Uskočit beztak nebylo kam.

Kov třeskl o kov s ohlušujícím zazvoněním. Dlouhá čepel trpasličího meče s vyrytými tengwar srazila stranou těžkou skřetí zbraň a kdosi se vrhl mezi Maglora a jeho osud. Beren, pomyslel si Feanorovec otupěle, upomínaje se na ten beznadějný ústup z Bitvy Nespočetných slz. Bolest z roztříštěné ruky si konečně prorazila cestu k jeho vědomí, bráníc mu uvažovat jasněji. Vzduchem zasvištěly dlouhé šípy. Beren a Zelení elfové, jako tehdy.

Uvědomoval si matně, že leží na zemi a hlavu má v jednom ohni. Pravou paží mu bolestivě pulsovala krev. Jed, stačil si ještě pomyslet, ale v léčitelství se nikdy příliš nevyznal a oslabený, jak byl, by si beztak nedokázal sám pomoci. Někdo, drobné dětské ruce, ho táhl pod vůz a před očima měl mlhu, jíž se ztěžka probíjely k jeho vědomí rozmazané stíny věcí kolem. Pak ho pohltila tma.

…

„Bude v pořádku," řekl Maedhrosovi ranhojič. Čelo měl mokré a tvář vyčerpanou, náznaky napovídající, že boj o život tohoto raněného vůbec nebyl snadný. Pán Prvního domu Noldor seděl na patách vedle bratra a s úzkostí mu hleděl do bezkrevného obličeje. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že by se po tom všem, čím prošli, mohla Maglorovi stát osudnou bezvýznamná šarvátka, jakých prožili už stovky. Po léčiteli, který se od ležícího pomalu zvedal, otíraje si šátkem pot, se ohlédl jako z donucení až po těch slovech, pociťuje nevýslovnou úlevu.

„Roztříštěné kosti se budou hojit dlouho, ale hlavní problém byla ta druhá, méně nápadná rána," dodal léčitel. „Na ostří, které ji zasadilo, byl jed, a působil rychle. Teď už je lord Maglor mimo nebezpečí, ale je možné, že tu bude víc takových, jako on…"

Nevyslovená žádost o povolení k odchodu. Starší Feanorovec elfa propustil pouhým pohybem ruky a teprve teď se doopravdy rozhlédl. Dvojčata našel, jak klečí po obou stranách svého opatrovníka, ne méně vyděšená, než on sám. Maglor byl pořád bez sebe, ale dech měl pravidelnější a zběsilé, zrychlené bušení srdce se uklidňovalo, jak se Maedhros kvapně přesvědčil. Ano, ranhojič měl pravdu: teď, když bylo působení jedu v krvi raněného zastaveno, je zřejmě to nejhorší zažehnáno.

Přes ležícího padl dlouhý stín.

Diorův syn, s Berenovým mečem zpátky v pochvě u boku a rukama a obličejem už zbavenými nánosu černé skřetí krve, zůstal stát nad nimi.

„Zelení elfové odcházejí," řekl, aniž čekal na svolení nebo jen náznak, že je Maedhros, ztrápený obavami o bratra, vůbec připraven poslouchat. „Lenwe s tebou jednat nechce, ale bránit ti v pochodu dál, přes brod, také nebude."

„Tak proč," promluvil Maedhros šeptem, „nám vůbec přišli na pomoc? Mohli nás nechat osudu, když nás pokládají za nepřátele. Nebo jsi je přesvědčil ty?"

Elenion se zvolna posadil do trávy. „Nandor vždycky jednají jenom podle svého vlastního uvážení," pokrčil rameny. „A vás, feanorovce, přeci jen nenávidí o něco méně než tamty…" mávl rukou k obrovské hromadě z navršených skřetích mrtvol. To neznělo povzbudivě, vůbec ne. „Nu, nejspíš zasáhli kvůli Earendilovým synům. A kvůli mně."

Ano, toho si Maedhros všiml i v zápalu boje: Elenion se jim vrhl na pomoc jako první, a jestliže jej Lenwe nechtěl nechat padnout po boku noldor, nejspíš jeho lučištníci zasáhnout museli. A pak tu bylo to druhé.

„Řekli mi," pravil tiše, „že nebýt tebe, můj bratr by padl. Dovol mi, abych ti poděkoval za jeho život, jako příteli."

Diorův syn vyskočil jak uštknutý a očima mu problesklo cosi, co nebyl Maedhros při nejlepší vůli schopen přečíst. Viděl v nich hněv, zejména. Ale to nebylo všechno.

„Neopovažuj se!" zasykl Elenion temně. „Mezi námi, lorde Maedhrosi, je mnohem víc krve, než kolik jí bylo dneska prolito tady. Bráním životy svých příbuzných všemi prostředky, které uznám za vhodné, a jestliže byl díky tomu ušetřen život tvého bratra, je to jeho štěstí. Ale mezi námi – tebou, lordem Maglorem a mnou – nebude nikdy víc, než co si žádá nutnost. Jen kvůli nim," kývl směrem k vyděšeným Earendilionům, „protože já jsem na nic nezapomněl, na tu zimu v Doriathu, ani na sirionské Přístavy." S těmi slovy se prudce obrátil na patě a zmizel v rákosí porůstajícím břehy Gelionu.

Maedhros zůstal jako opařený zírat do směru, jímž odešel. Ten výbuch nenávisti ho zaskočil – v okamžiku, kdy ho nejméně čekal. Diorův syn s nimi jednal vždycky se vší zdvořilostí, slušně, bez sebemenšího náznaku nepřátelství, byl jim nápomocen, co se týkalo jejich schovanců, slovem i činy a Feanorovci to brali… Ne, starší z nich nevěděl, jak si to všechno vlastně do té doby vykládal. Měl snad pocit, že mezi nimi vzniká opatrné přátelství? Přiznával si, že možná ano, tak to muselo být. A dnes, když se Elenion, riskuje vlastní život, vrhl před jeho raněného bratra, aby ho zaštítil, mu připadalo… Připadalo mu…

Marnost.

Uvědomil si, že mu na zápěstí lehla lehká dlaň.

„On je z toho stejně nešťastný," řekl mu Elrond a velké dětské oči měl plné soucitu, třebaže vůbec nemluvil jako hoch tak útlého věku. „Má vás rád, zrovna jako my dva, a přitom ví, že je to špatně, nebo si to myslí. Nesmíš mu to mít za zlé. Nevyzná se sám v sobě."

„Ne, Elronde," vymkl Maedhros ruku jemně z jeho sevření. „Má pravdu. Vás dva se Maglor snažil vychovávat jako vlastní, moc mu na vás záleží, tak má možná právo čekat, že ho budete mít také v lásce. Nás oba. Ale jemu," ukázal do podrostu směrem k řece, „co jsme přinesli dobrého jemu? A já mám tu drzost nazvat ho po tom všem přítelem?" Nechtěl před chlapcem mluvit tak sklesle, dávat najevo, jak strašně je unaven a jak má až po krk svého vlastního promarněného života, ale vyčerpání a obavy na něj doléhaly přespříliš a nedokázal se pro ten moment opanovat.

Elrond chápavě potřásl hlavou.

„Potíž není v tom, cos vyslovil ty, strýčku Maedhrosi," řekl tiše, „ale v tom, že on by rád udělal totéž, ale ví, že nemůže." S těmi slovy objal Feanorovce a zabořil mu tvář do ramene s důvěrou, jež je vlastní jen dětem.

A Eluréd Elenion, který, sám neviděn, vyslechl jeho slova, skryl obličej do dlaní a uzavřel se do sebe, jen aby nemusel poslouchat dál s vědomím, že dvanáctiletý synovec rozumí jeho srdci lépe, než on sám.

m H


	10. 9 Lanthir Lamath

**10\. Lanthir Lamath**

Eluréda popravdě překvapilo, když shledal, že jeho synovci jsou dospělí muži. Měli slavit své pětadvacáté výročí, takže se jejich strýc po dlouhé době vypravil z Balaru na východ, aby je znovu viděl – a třebaže on sám ani Elwing ve věku dvojčat už dávno nebyli dětmi, u Elrose a Elronda to tak nějak nečekal. Možná vlivem dlouhého odloučení.

Za celých třináct let, co dvojčata a Maglor bydleli v domě na Lanthir Lamath, se za nimi dostal jedinkrát. Skřeti se odvažovali čím dál častěji daleko k jihu, Velekrál horko těžko udržoval bezpečnou obchodní stezku od ústí Sirionu k Ered Luin a každá ruka schopná držet zbraň mu byla k užitku. Přestože Eluréd miloval kraj svého dětství, pěnící vodopád pod terasami Diorova domu a hluboké lesy v předhůřích Modrých hor, služba Gil-galadovi a obrana zbytku jeho lidu musela dostat přednost. I proto, že pomalu dospívající synovci byli v bezpečí a spokojení.

Podobali se jeden druhému pořád ještě téměř k nerozlišení – do okamžiku, kdy se pohnuli nebo promluvili. Pak začínalo být zjevné, že je Elros impulzivní, s rychlými a prudkými pohyby – jako rozvodněná řeka zjara – a více než jeho bratr nebo i sám Eluréd se povahou blíží Berenovi, jak si jej starší půlelf pamatoval z nejranějšího dětství – muž schopný pohnout horou, aby si splnil své nejvroucnější touhy. Elrond byl jiný: klidnější, vyrovnanější, chodil a pohyboval se s elfí grácií, a Maglor tvrdil, že toho hodně zdědil po své babičce Idril. Oba mladí bratři vládli mistrovsky zbraněmi, ale jen Elros vypadal, že si zápolení doopravdy užívá. Oba plynně hovořili quenijsky a nejméně dvěma dalšími nářečími elfů a lidí, ale byl to Elrond, kdo více tíhl ke knihám a starobylé učenosti, a nadto projevoval vlohy léčitele. Velice se lišili – a zároveň se mezi nimi táhlo neviditelné pouto spříznění, mnohem silnější, než když byli dětmi. Eluréda bolestivě napadlo, zda by se něco takového vytvořilo i mezi ním a Elurínem, kdyby jeho dvojče přežilo onu osudnou zimu po vyplenění Doriathu.

Mnohé z toho vyslechl od Maglora, když dorazil do malé feanorovské osady a zjistil, že dvojčata vyrazila po ránu na lov spolu s Maedhrosem, který přijel, stejně jako Eluréd, na oslavu. Mnohé si domyslel, když se bratři objevili – se zardělými tvářemi a úlovkem u sedel, rozesmátí, plní života – a neměli v sobě už ani poslední známky dětství, které při Elurédově minulé návštěvě ještě projevovali.

Slavnost měla začít s první hvězdou a den se zatím usmíval přívětivě – ačkoliv bylo jaro teprve v rozpuku, obloha byla jasná a odpoledne slibovalo teplou a krásnou noc.

Za soumraku se obyvatelé osady – převážně ženy a malý počet mladých chlapců a dívek – spolu s vojáky, kteří přibyli s Maedhrosem alespoň jednou za čas navštívit své rodiny, shromáždili u říčky na louce, jež se táhla do mírného svahu k lesu, temnému proti šedivějícímu nebi. Šumění vodopádu tu bylo mnohem tišší než u někdejšího Diorova domu, jenž byl centrem osady, i když voda byla ještě i zde plná stříbrolesklé pěny a hnala se k Adurantu v divokých vírech a skocích přes kamení.

„Jsou z vás muži," řekl Eluréd svým synovcům, když se dočkal konce gratulací ze strany místních i bratrů Feanorovců, kteří teď stáli trochu stranou a mlčky na ně hleděli. „Čekal jsem to, a přece jsem překvapený. Myslím, že už je čas, abych vám předal, co pro vás schovávám od doby, kdy jste byli dětmi."

„Co je to?" Elros naklonil hlavu na stranu, a v té chvíli bylo na okamžik znát jeho mládí, které se jinak snažil skrývat za slupku válečníka.

„Tohle našel Velekrál mezi věcmi vašeho otce – je to po právu tvé, jako jeho prvorozeného dědice," sehnul se ke svým zavazadlům a vytáhl obouruční bojovou sekeru. Elros zbraň nejistě přijal a přejel ji oceňujícím pohledem.

„Je to, co si myslím?" ozval se Elrond, jenž hleděl bratrovi přes rameno.

„Nevím, co myslíš – i když mohu hádat. Je to zbraň vašeho děda Tuora, který odplul hledat cestu na Západ a nechal ji za sebou. Objevili jsme ji v Přístavech ve vaší věži."

Mladší z dvojčat klidně přikývl, jako by se jeho odhad potvrdil. Světlo prvních hvězd se mu odráželo v očích.

„Dáváš mi ji?" ozval se Elros, když vzhlédl od zbraně.

„Ty jsi jeho dědic, a dospělý," zopakoval Eluréd a něco stáhl z prstu. „Je tvoje, stejně jako tohle," podal synovci zlatý kroužek tvořený těly dvou hádků s drobnými smaragdy jako očima a zlatou květinovou korunou.

„Barahirův prsten!" vyhrkl Elros. „Myslel jsem... Nosil jsi ho přece ty..."

„Ale patří tobě," odvětil Eluréd pevně. „Pro tebe jsem ho střežil."

Elrond na něj teď zvědavě hleděl, zatímco jeho starší bratr zkoumal získané předměty. On jako mladší stěží mohl doufat, že obdrží nejdůležitější dědictví svého Domu, a teď čekal, zda něco zbylo i na něj.

„V mém srdci nejsi druhý, i když jsi přišel na svět až po svém bratrovi," pousmál se Eluréd, jako by mu četl myšlenky. „Vezmi si tohle – to bude dědictví, které jsem připravil pro tebe, můj synu."

Elrond s úžasem sledoval, jak Eluréd odepíná opasek se svým vlastním mečem – zbraní, o níž se také mnoho hovořilo a o níž bratři nejednou slyšeli vyprávět od Maglora.

„To je Berenův meč, který získal od Celegorma a Curufina, skvělá práce. Maglor by ti jistě řekl víc."

„Řekl mi, že ho Lenwe dal tobě," hlesl Elrond, a váhal, zda nastavit ruce, aby meč přijal.

„A ode mne půjde k tobě. Už jsem kdysi řekl tvé matce, že já ve Středozemi syna mít nebudu a vy jste mí dědicové stejně jako její, " vtiskl synovci pochvu se zbraní. „Užívej jej dobře. Jsem na vás oba pyšný."

Odraz hvězdného nebe v očích mladého muže byl teď mnohem výraznější než před okamžikem. Jako by se sama obloha snížila a její světla zazářila jasněji.

Eluréda napadlo, zda Elrond nemá v očích slzy – když tu zazněly první výkřiky a hlavy tančících a hrajících se začaly obracet vzhůru...

„Velicí Valar!" zašeptal Eluréd, když se otočil a vzhlédl. Nízko nad západním obzorem na temnícím nebi plála neobyčejně jasná hvězda, která tam ještě včera nebyla. Její stříbrozlaté světlo se lesklo v očích přihlížejících i na vlnící se hladině říčky.

„Poselství! Zpráva ze Západu..." zněl kolem vzrušený šepot, ale Eluréd si ho nevšímal. Odtrhl zrak od té podívané a stočil jej na bratry Feanorovce.

Oba zírali vzhůru jako uhranutí, Maglor byl ve hvězdném světle křídově bledý a Maedhrosovi na lících a nose zřetelně vystupovaly ze světlé pleti hnědavé pihy. Byl to starší Feanorovec, kdo stál s rukou přitištěnou na rty, aby potlačil bezhlasý výkřik.

„Co je to?" hlesl Elrond a položil dlaň na rukáv svého strýce.

Eluréd se musel několikrát zhluboka nadechnout a vydechnout, aby dokázal promluvit: tohle světlo si pamatoval jinak – blyštící se v jasných očích babičky Lúthien, ozařující otcovu vlídnou tvář...

„Silmaril." Jako by cizí hlas vycházel z jeho úst. „To je silmaril vaší matky... Ty... pověsti se nemýlily... Proměnila se v ptáka a uletěla na Západ, a tohle je znamení... Nemůžu tomu uvěřit."

Tolik nevinných zemřelo pro tenhle kámen! Byly doby, kdy Eluréd nenáviděl pouhou myšlenku na něj – a teď tu září z oblohy jako znamení naděje pro ty, kdo setrvávají na tomto břehu Belegaeru v nekonečné válce a strachu... Elwing, sestřička... Jak se jí podařilo dostat se k Nejzazšímu břehu?

A co přijde dál – co bude s Maedhrosem a Maglorem? napadlo Eluréda při pohledu na bratry Feanorovce, kteří dosud stáli vedle sebe a dívali se vzhůru s tvářemi zrádně mokrými. Mráz mu přejel po zádech. Jestli tohle je znak sudby, znamení, že je vše odpuštěno a Valar přijdou, co pak? Se zděšeným úžasem se přistihl, že snad skutečně lituje vrahy svých rodičů, kteří dvakrát rozvrátili místa, která pokládal za domov.

A pak si všiml, že i jeho mladší synovec hledí na svého opatrovníka a v očích má něco velmi podobného tomu, co cítil sám.

Oslava zavřela v novém radostném očekávání – a přece se do ní přimísily jaksi křivé tóny. Nejeden z mužů, kdo tu dnes večer zpívali pod hvězdami, mohl mít oprávněné obavy ze msty Pánů Západu i nenávisti vlastních příbuzných. Maedhros a Maglor zmizeli kamsi do temnot, a když Elros a Elrond odešli, aby se připojili k hadu tančících, zůstal Eluréd sám se svými myšlenkami. Nakonec si lehl do trávy vedle říčky, poslouchal její šum a sledoval pomalou dráhu hvězdy jarní oblohou, až málem usnul.

Muselo být už velice pozdě večer, či spíše brzy ráno, když se vzpamatoval pocitem něčího upřeného pohledu. Sedl si a ocitl se tak tváří v tvář nejstaršímu Feanorovu synovi.

„Přijdou," řekl Maedhros bez jakéhokoliv úvodu či vysvětlení. „Přinesou záchranu – pro tebe, pro chlapce, pro lid Středozemě – ale ne pro nás."

Klesl do trávy se zmrzačenou pravicí v klíně a skloněnou hlavou. Vypadal přepadlý a velice unavený, ačkoliv odpoledne působil téměř spokojeným dojmem.

„Chci tě o něco požádat – bude to poslední, co od tebe potřebuji."

„A to?" zeptal se Eluréd ostražitě. Oslava ztichla a obloha už začínala blednout, ačkoliv Hvězda zářila stále stejně jasným a nezkaleným světlem.

„Odvez chlapce na Balar, ke Gil-galadovi. Co nejdřív. Nechceme je zatáhnout pod naše prokletí."

„Jsou dospělí. Mohou rozhodovat sami za sebe."

„Budou respektovat naše přání a tvou radu. Jestli souhlasíš."

Eluréd vzhlédl a pohlédl Feanorionovi přímo do očí. Maedhros odvrátil pohled.

„Co se chystáte udělat?" zeptal se půlelf.

„To přece víš. Angband padne a zbylé dva Kameny budou svobodné. A Přísaha..."

Z náhlého popudu se Eluréd zvedl na kolena a položil dlaně Maedhrosovi na ramena.

„Prosím tě, ne, zapřísahám tě, nedělejte to. Ještě vám zbývá cesta k úniku... Je úzká, ale není to nemožné."

„Mýlíš se, lorde Elenione. Pro nás už není jiné volby."

„Vždycky máte jinou volbu. Ale... Ne, už nemá smysl říkat víc." Mladý půlelf se prudce přerušil, odmlčel se, stočil oči k silmarilu plovoucímu blednoucí oblohou a pak se znovu podíval na Feanorova prvorozeného. Polkl a zhluboka se nadechl, než pronesl: „Nikdy ses nezeptal na tu zimu v Doriathu, i když vím, žes nás tehdy hledal. Viděli jsme tě..." A když Maedhros vzhlédl, s bolestí a hrůzou té vzpomínky jasně vepsanými do rysů, dodal: „Nezeptal ses, který z Diorových synů přežil – a já sám jsem o tom nikdy nepromluvil. Teď je všechno… jiné. Moje otcovské jméno je Eluréd."

Nyní sebou trhl Maedhros, zvedl hlavu – a zjistil, že ve světle vycházejícího slunce jsou zorničky mladého muže nepřirozeně rozšířené, tak, že téměř zakrývají duhovky, a na okrajích rozpité.

„Proč mi to říkáš?" zašeptal a mráz mu přejel po zádech. Byl to nějaký krutý žert Berenova vnuka, nebo mluvil potomek Lúthien, dědic Mocnosti starší než Arda?

„Protože jestli uděláte to, k čemu se chystáte, vidíme se na tomto břehu Belegaeru naposledy a nejspíš se naše cesty znovu nezkříží, dokud trvá Arda.. Je mi... vás líto."

Ledová ruka sevřela Maedhrosovi srdce i hrdlo, bráníc mu odpovědět či jenom se nadechnout. Mlha z Elurédových očí pomaličku mizela a zrak se zaostřoval. Půlelf, který byl dědicem zničeného království, se bez dalších řečí zvedl, zanechávaje svého společníka roztřeseného v trávě mokré rosou, a otočil se.

„Odvezu je," pravil rychle a nezvučně, než vykročil a rozplynul se v oslnivých paprscích nízkého slunce, plazících se po chladné zemi.


	11. 10 Lindon

**11\. Lindon**

Šeřilo se. Soumrak padal na tábor jako šedivá plenta, a noc přicházela bezměsíčná, s hvězdami skrytými za hustými oblaky. Praporce a nezvykle zbarvené korouhve a erbovní znamení valinorských pánů a klanů se pomaličku rozplývaly v houstnoucí temnotě, vítr jimi povíval, takže procházejícímu připadaly jako cáry oděvu nějakých neviditelných duchů. Jako šaty zubožených zajatců a otroků, které vojáci vyvedli – nebo vynesli na nosítkách – z podzemí padlé pevnosti Nepřítele. A podobně se plácaly ve vánku i uvolněné cípy plachet stanů, zvlhlé odpolední přeprškou.

Eluréd se snažil nevěnovat povlávajícím látkám pozornost. Kráčel pevně a jistě směrem, kde tušil mohutný stan se sídlem velení – stan Manweho herolda. Nikdo si ho nevšímal, jen pár stráží za ním obrátilo hlavy a v blikajícím světle pochodní se mu zahledělo do tváře, aby se ujistilo, že je všechno v pořádku. A co by také mohlo hrozit, uprostřed obrovského ležení s nespočtem bojovníků, když byl nepřítel konečně poražen a zbytky jeho vojsk se rozprchly nazdařbůh? Na tak velký tábor by se žádná z těch žalostných trosek zaútočit neodvážila.

„Chce s tebou mluvit," řekl Elurédovi Elrond, který se spolu se svým bratrem vrátil těsně před soumrakem ze schůzky s Eonwem, na kterou byli povoláni prostřednictvím Velekrále Gil-galada. Vrátil se – zaražený a zamlklý, jako by se stalo něco nepředvídatelného a nepříjemného. A stejně stažený do sebe vypadal i Elros, který se bratrovi pečlivě vyhýbal pohledem, a po kvapné večeři zmizel někde v hloubi tábora. Nejspíš šel hledat své přátele z Edain, s nimiž se během let války neobyčejně sblížil.

Žádný z dvojčat nevysvětlil, co se vlastně stalo. Chce tě vidět, to bylo jediné, co se od nich Eluréd dozvěděl.

Tak šel. Zástupci Pána Ardy nelze odporovat.

Planoucí pochodně ho provázely na jeho cestě. Zase se drobně rozemžilo, takže jejich ohně, stejně jako ty táborové, nesouhlasně prskaly a blikaly. Kolem Eonweho stanu však byly rozvěšeny lucerny, které vodu ke svým plamenům nepropouštěly, a jenom se jemně pohupovaly ve větru.

„Co si přeješ?" oslovil Eluréda jeden z Maiových stráží, zlatovlasý Vanya s lesklým kopím v ruce. Eluréd, který během svého života stěží pochytil pár quenijských slov, otázce sice porozuměl, ale vysvětlit, co a jak, už bylo poněkud nad jeho síly. Spokojil se s udáním svého jména, a pak přešel do své mateřštiny. Po chvilce strážný kývl a pustil jej dovnitř.

Byla to jakási předsíň rozlehlého stanu, zdobená vyšívanými koberci a vyřezávaným skládacím nábytkem. Vedle ohřívadla seděl elf, rovněž zlatovlasý a ve zbroji, ale ke stráži venku rozhodně nepatřil. Když spatřil příchozího, vstal, aby jej přivítal – Eluréd vydechl překvapením, když ho poznal. Už se pohyboval kolem Manweho vojska společně s družinou krále Ereiniona Gil-galada dost dlouho, aby si zapamatoval tváře všech mužů, kteří vojsku veleli. Rychle se uklonil, po noldorském způsobu s rukou přitištěnou na prsa, gestem, které si na rozdíl od jazyka noldor osvojil celkem rychle a s chutí ještě v době, kdy navštěvoval sestru a její děti v sirionských Přístavech.

„Takže ty jsi ten třetí, o němž se Lord Eonwe zmiňoval," pronesl do rozpačitého ticha Velekrál Arafinwe, kterého Středozem znala pod jménem Finarfin Finwion. Mluvil na rozdíl od stráží venku sindarsky, plynně, třebaže s výrazným přízvukem, zřetelnějším, než na jaký byl Eluréd zvyklý od noldor žijících v Endóre.

„Třetí kdo, pane?" zeptal se Eluréd, který nabyl dojmu, že mu dvojčata skutečně zatajila nějakou zásadní informaci.

„Třetí půlelf," odpověděl král noldor a ukázal k vyřezávanému křeslu. „Posaď se na chvíli, prosím. Lord herold teď... má ještě nějaké jednání. Budeš muset okamžik počkat."

Elurédovi neušlo kratičké zaváhání ve Finarfinově hlasu. Přijal nabídnuté sedadlo, aniž ze zlatovlasého elfa spustil oči.

Král působil unaveným dojmem, a světlé oči pod zlatým obočím měly chmurný výraz. Žádný div, pomyslel si Eluréd. Jaký to asi musí být pocit pro někoho z Valinoru, přijít sem, do Středozemě plné násilí a žalu, plné bojů? Jaké to asi musí být pro otce, přijít sem, jen aby zjistil, že tři ze čtyř svých dětí tu už nenajde?

„Víno, princi Eluréde Diorione?"

Zaskočený Eluréd nedokázal dostatečně rychle ovládnout svůj výraz a Finarfin si jeho překvapení – zjevně ne docela příjemného – nemohl nevšimnout.

„Odpusť," vrátil se král ke svému křeslu a podal hostu číši. „Urazil jsem tě? Bylo mi řečeno, že to je tvé jméno. Neznám dostatečně zdejší zvyky..."

Eluréd potřásl hlavou.

„Ne, můj pane, neurazil jsi mne, a omlouvám se, jestli jsem se zachoval nezdvořile. Já jen, že... Jsi v celém mém životě první, kdo mne oslovil podobným způsobem, přinejmenším od doby, kdy mi bylo šest."

„Tomu se dá těžko uvěřit."

Černovlasý půlelf sevřel v prstech nožku svého poháru, aniž by upil, a zvedl znovu pohled ke svému hostiteli. Neměl chuť tomuto cizinci cokoliv vysvětlovat, třebaže jeho vlídné, vážné šedé oči lákaly k tomu, aby se mu svěřil. Říkalo se, že se tomuto elfovi v mnoha ohledech nesmírně podobal jeho prvorozený syn, jehož příběh vyprávěli Elurédovi rodiče i dědeček ještě dřív, než sám dovedl chodit a mluvit. Synovi tohoto elfa Elurédův děd dlužil život. Přesto, Finarfin nebyl Finrod Felagund, a k němu Berenův vnuk žádný dluh nepociťoval.

„Earendilioni zapůsobili na lorda Eonweho výborným dojmem," řekl Finarfin, když pochopil, že se žádného vysvětlení nedočká. „A mluvili i o tobě, lorde. Samozřejmě věděl, že jsi stále ve Středozemi, ale zpráva o tom, kde a pod jakým jménem, přišla heroldovi Staršího krále velmi vhod."

„Pak jsem tedy poslední, kdo nemá nejmenší tušení, oč se jedná. Synovci mě patrně omylem zapomněli do záležitosti zasvětit, můj pane králi."

„Jestli o tom nemluvili, nebudu ani já." Finarfin znovu vrhl zamračený pohled na silnou dvojitou látku dělící předsíň před vnitřním prostorem stanu a bránící všem zvukům, aby volně procházely zevnitř ven. „Lord Eonwe ti všechno vyloží sám, jen co... jeho host konečně zmizí..."

Králův tón se proměnil. Tentokrát bylo zřejmé, že v jeho slovech zaznívá jakási nepochopitelná hořkost... nebo snad zášť?, již se ani nesnaží potlačovat.

„Kdo je to, můj pane?" neovládl se Eluréd, ačkoliv si před okamžikem říkal, že s králem Noldor žádný rozhovor nezapřede.

„Maia," řekl Finarfin ledovým hlasem. „Černý Maia, protože jiní ve Středozemi nejsou. Neřekl mi své jméno, ale já přesto vím, kdo to je."

Z tónu jeho hlasu Eluréd okamžitě pochopil také, a pochopil rovněž onen skrytý hněv, doutnající v hloubi duše zlatovlasého elfa.

„Už jsou tam dlouho," pokračoval Finarfin zle. „Doufám, že ten had nepohne našeho dobrého herolda k soucitu..."

„A mne neviníš?" uklouzlo Elurédovi, než se stačil zastavit.

„Tebe? Z čeho bych měl?"

Teď už se vysvětlení nebylo možné vyhnout.

„Třeba z toho, že tvůj syn zemřel kvůli mému dědovi."

Finarfin prudce vstal a odvrátil se.

„Ne, z toho neviním ani tvého děda, a tebe tím méně. Jsem... jsem pyšný na svého syna. Na to, že se dokázal postavit kletbě, která na něm ležela. I za tu cenu." Otočil se zpátky ke svému hostu. „Ne, lorde Eluréde. Slyšel jsem jen málo o té historii, jistě méně než ty, a nejspíš méně, než třeba i zdejší děti, ale neviním tvou rodinu z ničeho. Bez toho, co se stalo, by nebylo žádné Války Hněvu, a vrah mého otce by doteď seděl ve své pevnosti pod vrcholky Thangorodhrim."

„Rozumím," přikývl Eluréd, vzpomínaje na vrahy svých vlastních rodičů – ne však se záští, jako spíš s nepochopitelnou lítostí z nevyhnutelného. V té chvíli se závěs rozhrnul a ven vyšli dva – oba Maiar v oděvu těla podobném Eldar, jeden světlý jako planoucí paprsek, druhý temný a v tmavém šatu. Půlelf rychle vyskočil z křesla a sklonil se před heroldem Valar, než poočku mrkl na druhého.

Nikdy v životě neviděl Saurona Gorthaura, Saurona Ukrutného, postrach Eldar, ale stejně jako král Finarfin ani on nemohl nepochopit, o koho se jedná. A stejně jako král Noldor musel zatnout zuby a sevřít ruce v pěst, aby se ovládl.

Temný mu věnoval jeden rychlý pohled, cukl sebou, jako by dostal ránu, a kvapně vyšel ze stanu, doprovázen Eonwem. Oba přítomní uvnitř stanu zaslechli, jak spolu ti dva ještě o něčem rychle hovoří, i když slova se nedala rozeznat, a pak se Manweho herold vrátil – sám.

„Tak to bychom měli," kývl hlavou. „Děkuji ti, můj lorde Arafinwe, že ses postaral o mého hosta, než bylo tohle vyřízeno." Obrátil hlavu k východu ze stanu. „Nejsem si jist, nakolik upřímný byl ve svém pokání, ale to ať posoudí jinde a jiní."

„Nařídil jsi mu, aby tě následoval do Valinoru?" zeptal se Finarfin, jemuž se zvolna vracela do tváří barva.

„Ano," přikývl herold. „Povolal jsem jej do kruhu sudeb. Mně nepřísluší soudit někoho, kdo je téhož řádu, jako já, a nepochybně se dopustil mnoha zločinů."

„Nepůjde," zamumlal Eluréd sám k sobě. „Nepůjde, jestli není pod stráží..."

Eonwe se k němu otočil a ničím nedal najevo, že poznámku slyšel.

„Buď vítán, doriathský princi, v mém stanu. Musíme si promluvit..." Koutky jeho rtů se zvedly v mírném úsměvu. „Zdá se, že se vskutku podobáš svému slavnému dědovi – alespoň můj předcházející host o tom byl zjevně přesvědčen."

„Možná," odvětil Eluréd. „Ale nejsem doriathský princ už od doby, kdy jsem byl dítě a království padlo. Takový titul mi nepřísluší."

„Opravdu, Beorovec... Alespoň podle přímosti, s jakou se mnou jednáš."

„Promiň mi, pane, jestli jsem se tě nechtěně dotkl. Nejsem zvyklý jednat s někým... tak vznešeného řádu. Jsi první z nich, koho potkávám."

„Kromě Melian."

„Včetně Melian, můj pane. Naposledy se s mým otcem a rodinou viděla v době, kdy jsem ještě nedovedl ani mluvit, a i když mi v jiných věcech byla dopřána paměť eldar, vzpomínky na své nejranější dětství si nevybavuji. Ani ji."

Eonwe se otevřeně zasmál.

„Ano, tvá přímost se mi zamlouvá... A o dalším bychom si mohli promluvit uvnitř."

Eluréd se s uctivou úklonou rozloučil s Finarfinem, který popřál heroldovi dobré noci a chystal se k odchodu k vlastnímu vojsku a do vlastního přístřešku. Potom oba, Manweho vyslanec i jeho host, přešli do zadní části stanu. Stejně jako v předsíni, i zde leželo množství vzorovaných koberců, přikrývek a kožešin, a stejně jako v předsíni zde stál vyřezávaný nábytek, jehož cenu Eluréd, vyrostlý v chudých poměrech východňanské vsi a později žijící ve stejné skromnosti mezi Zelenými elfy a válečnými uprchlíky, při nejlepší vůli nedokázal odhadnout.

„Nevím, kolik ti toho vyložili tví synovci, ale máme spolu jednání o věci nesmírné důležitosti." Eonwe ukázal návštěvníkovi ke křeslu a sám usedl za stolem pokrytým několika mapovými svitky a dvěma dřevěnými krabicemi na dokumenty.

„Elrond a Elros mi neřekli nic. Vypadali dost přešle, když se vrátili."

„Ano... Tomu se nedivím..." Manweho herold na chvilku sklonil hlavu. „Jsi půlelf, lorde Eluréde – přemýšlel jsi někdy, kam vlastně patříš? Máš-li být považován za příslušníka lidu své matky, nebo bys raději volil osud lidu svého otce a děda, jemuž se tak podobáš?"

„Přemýšlel, jistěže. Ale stěží o tom mohu rozhodnout sám. Předpokládal jsem, že bude a nebo už bylo rozhodnuto za mne, ať si představuji cokoliv." Eluréd zvedl šedé oči k heroldovi a jeho čelo se náhle zachmuřilo. „Chceš mi snad říci, pane, že tomu tak není?"

„Od chvíle, kdy Earendil Ardamíre dorazil spolu s tvou sestrou do Valinoru a Velcí se radili o jejich budoucnosti, leží osudy půlelfů v rukou jich samých. Můžeš... ne, musíš si zvolit, s kterou rasou budeš souzen. Nevratně."

Eluréd pomalu vstal, obrátil se zády.

„To myslíš – teď, jak tady stojím?"

„Říkal jsi, že jsi o tom přemýšlel."

„To je něco jiného..." Na okamžik se zamyslel, než promluvil zastřeným hlasem: „A co je s mým bratrem, pane?"

„Slyš mě, Diorione – je velmi nemoudré volit podle toho, kdo je ti blízký: mohlo by se stát, že by ta volba šla proti tvé vlastní přirozenosti."

„Nechystám se k tomu." Eluréd se otočil zpět a pohlédl Manweho heroldovi do tváře. „To je tedy ta volba, kterou jsi předložil mým mladým synovcům? A dohaduji se správně, co jim přineslo takový žal, jaký jsem v nich dnes večer četl?"

„Dohaduješ se docela správně. A to ještě pořád chceš, abych ti řekl, jakou cestou se vydal tvůj bratr, když jeho fea přišla do Síní Mandosu?"

Eluréd si skousl rty téměř do krve.

„I toho se dohaduji... Odešel za hranice Ardy, nemám pravdu? Následoval svého otce a děda... Takže to značí, že se až do konce tohoto světa neshledáme znovu?"

„Pokud tak zvolíš... Neříkám ano, ani ne."

Půlelf dlouho mlčel, ne proto, že by se nemohl rozhodnout, ale proto, že zvažoval, co všechno může svou volbou ztratit. Jestliže odloučení až do konce Ardy bylo údělem jedněch dvojčat, možná tomu tak bude i s druhými. Dědeček říkával, že vše na tomto světě má nějaký smysl. Budiž. Ale to samo o sobě nečiní volbu méně hořkou.

„Ty víš, pane, jak jsem se rozhodl. Skoro celý svůj život, až na pár let v době, kdy jsem byl chlapcem, žiji mezi elfy. S nimi je mé srdce. Nemohu volit jinak, než zůstat mezi nimi," řekl konečně, když se ticho protáhlo. Na střechu stanu zabubnovaly větší dešťové kapky, nahrazujíce drobné mžení, které provázelo odpoledne a podvečer.

„Je to tedy tvá volba, pevná a nezvratná?"

Eluréd se přiměl pohlédnout Maiovi přímo do očí. Měl je zvláštní, nezvyklé zlaté barvy, jeho pohled žhnul a propaloval se až do hlubin duše.

„Ano."

„Tak se staniž..." Eonwe sklonil hlavu, pak se zase napřímil a položil ruce Elurédovi do vlasů. Půlelf zvolna klesl na koleno. „Ať tě provází požehnání Valar, kamkoliv budou směřovat tvé kroky." Zvedl hosta na nohy a poodstoupil. „Běda, hádal jsi správně. Patrně je osudem dvojčat-půlelfů, aby se v tomto světě rozloučili, a neshledali se, dokud Hudba nepomine."

Ta slova zněla Elurédovi v hlavě celou cestu zpátky k přístřešku, který sdílel s bratry Earendiliony. Lilo jak z konve, jako by se samo nebe rozhodlo plakat pro navždy rozdělené...

Elrond už spal, neklidně, s očima zavřenýma. Elros byl pryč.

Který? pomyslel si Eluréd se záchvěvem žalu v srdci. Kterého ztratím tak, jako jsem ztratil Elurína? I to si dovedl domyslet... Elros, nadšený, horkokrevný náčelník lidské omladiny bojující v této válce, pravý Berenův dědic... Elros to bude, ne laskavý, uvážlivý učenec, který teď spal pod vlněnou přikrývkou v provizorním stanu, se zaschlými slzami ještě patrnými na lících.

Eluréd si lehl vedle něj na svou matraci napěchovanou senem, a dlouho se nemohl ponořit do hlubin elfích snů.

Připadalo mu, že se mu povedlo usnout jen na pár minut, když ho zburcoval křik a třesk zbraní nesoucí se od středu tábora.

„Ne..." zamumlal a odhodil přikrývku, než se natáhl pro boty. „Ne teď... ne dneska... Dneska už toho žalu bylo dost..."

„Co se děje?" Elrond se rozespale vztyčil na vlastním lůžku, a Eluréd si všiml, že jeho synovec spal kompletně oblečený. Chytil ho za rukáv, když mladý muž začal vstávat.

„Nechoď tam, Elronde. Nechoď tam, pokud nechceš zažít dnes v noci druhý smutek..."

„Co se to děje?" dožadoval se mladý půlelf. „Ty něco víš?"

„Nevím, dohaduji se." Okamžik mlčel. „Nechoď tam, věř mi... Jsem si jist, že nechceš vidět, jak tvůj pěstoun Maglor umírá... nebo hůř, jak konečně začíná chápat, že Feanorovo dědictví jeho syny opustilo. Vždyť jsi ho přece miloval..."

„Ty myslíš..." Elrond se zarazil, pak si jediným pohybem přitáhl řemínky obou bot a vykročil. Lijavec už polevil, ale stále ještě nepominul docela. „Silmarily!" zamumlal ještě. „Jak jsem mohl zapomenout... A jak mi ty můžeš radit, abych zůstal tady? Vždyť je mohou zabít!" To poslední vykřikl stejně divoce, jako by na jeho místě stál Elros. Vzápětí se rozplynul ve tmě a dešti.

„Zabít," hlesl Eluréd sám k sobě. „To by bylo ještě to méně strašné řešení..."

Dlouho seděl sám a otupěle zíral do temnoty, naslouchaje nejdříve zvuku bitky, pak rozčileným hlasům, jejichž slova nebylo možné rozpoznat. Potom všechno ztichlo, až na kapky narážející do látkových plachet a třepotající se zmáčené praporce před vchody stanů. Ticho dusilo, tisklo k zemi...

Pak se vrátil Elrond, sám.

Mlčky klesl na studenou zemi ve stanu, okamžik nehybně klečel, pak strýce divoce objal a rozplakal se.

Válka skončila, zbývající Kameny opustily tábor Manweho herolda s posledními Feanorovými syny, kteří už věděli, že je nedokážou nést. Zároveň skončil, odvanut větrem, zaplaven vodami bezedného Belegaeru, První věk, a země, která tak dlouho hostila jeho příběhy, se spolu s ním propadla do hlubin věčného oceánu, zanechávajíc sirotky, aby si vyvolili novou cestu a nové osudy.


	12. Epilog - Alqualonde

**Epilog - Alqualonde**

Eluréd shodil ranec na dláždění a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Loď za jeho zády se pomalu vyprazdňovala, nábřeží a celý přístav žily svým vlastním životem. Bílý mramor se leskl v poledním slunci, až oči přecházely - kámen, perly a diamanty... Překrásné, třpytivé – ale přesto cizí město. Kde tady bude hledat Elwing?

Dodal si odvahy a rozpačitě oslovil pár procházejících Teleri - muže a ženu ve světlých oděvech nezvyklého střihu. V duchu proklel svou mizernou quenijštinu - měl přece takových možností se naučit pořádně - od bratrů Feanorovců, nebo od Gil-galada... Nechtěl, a teď...

Elf se na něj podíval dost nevlídně a prohodil něco telerijsky. Marná snaha... Tady by nejspíš nepomohlo, ani kdyby Eluréd mluvil jako rodilý Noldo. Tirionští asi nebyli v Labutím přístavu zrovna v oblibě. Zkusil sindarin, ale to bylo vysloveně zbytečné - dvojice se už obrátila k odchodu.

Říkalo se, že Elwing žije někde za městem v osamělé věži. Takže kam? Na sever? Na jih? A jak daleko to vůbec může být?

Zvedl batoh a zkusil se obrátit na dalšího kolemjdoucího, námořníka v krátké tunice - zdvořilou, trpělivou – a dost lámanou – quenijštinou. Každému muselo být jasné, že je cizinec...

„Paní Elwing?" pokrčil oslovený rameny. Měl nezvyklý přízvuk a mluvil jazykem Noldor s vyslovenou nechutí. „To já nevím. Prý žije někde v okolí. Nikdy jsem ji neviděl." A šel si po svých.

Eluréd zůstal stát na molu a zvažoval, co dál. Samozřejmě se vždycky mohl vrátit zpátky na Eresseu a zkusit najít někoho, kdo se v Alqualonde vyzná, ale to by znamenalo připustit si porážku. Možná by přece jenom stálo trochu se porozhlédnout v okolí Přístavu, a třeba mu bude štěstí přát. Elwing tu přece musí někdo znát... i kdyby třeba jenom jako manželku Earendila – nositele silmarilu...

„Potřebuješ pomoci, pane?"

Vzhlédl. Zdálo se, že se právě přivolané štěstí přece jenom obrátilo. Dívka, která pronesla ta slova, byla štíhlá, vysoká, s hustými zlatými vlasy a šedomodrýma očima – a mladičká. Možná ani nedosáhla plnoletosti. Mluvila quenijsky podobně jako Galadriel, její slova zvonila ocelí. Eluréd ještě nikdy neviděl nikoho, koho by mohl směle pokládat za Vanyu – ale tohle děvče nejspíš k první čeledi elfů patřilo. Zíral na ni možná o něco déle, než by se dalo pokládat za zdvořilé, než se konečně odhodlal k odpovědi.

„Ano... totiž... to je od tebe laskavé... Jsem v Alqualonde poprvé..." Slova shledával obtížně a znovu si v duchu vyčetl, že měl ve Středozemi k noldorin takový odpor. „Hledám paní Elwing."

„Tu ve městě nenajdeš," usmála se jeho nová známá. „Žije na sever od Přístavu, sama. Pěšky se tam dostaneš do večera, cestou kolem pobřeží, ale..."

Otočila se a na někoho zamávala. Vzápětí se vedle ní objevil mladý muž, stejně zlatovlasý a šedooký jako ona. Bratr, nepochybně. Prohodila s ním několik rychlých quenijských vět, které Eluréd nestačil zachytit, a pohlédla zpátky na cizince.

„Jestli chceš, vezmeme tě loďkou, je to o hodně rychlejší. Stejně jsme si chtěli vyjet."

„Nerad bych vám přidělával starosti..."

Dívenka na něj ostře pohlédla.

„Tys teď přijel ze Středozemě?"

„Před pár týdny," přikývl, „ale zatím jsem byl jenom v Avallóne."

„Tím vítanější bude tvoje společnost – možná se od tebe dozvíme nějaké novinky. A..." Usmála se a k Elurédovu ohromnému překvapení navázala plynnou sindarštinou: „Možná bude pro tebe pohodlnější tenhle jazyk, ne? Připadá mi, že s quenijštinou dost zápasíš. Takže co, přijmeš naši nabídku a společnost?"

Ještě chvíli nevěřícně zíral na její záda, když ho gestem pobídla, aby ji následoval, a vyrazila směrem k severní části přístavu.

„To je celá Anáriel," prohlásil vedle něj zlatovlasý mladík, také sindarsky, s výrazným noldorským přízvukem. „Snad tě moc nevyděsila."

„Ne... Vůbec ne. Já jenom, že... Totiž, myslel jsem, že je Vanya, ale když promluvila sindarsky..."

„Naše matka je z lidu Vanyar," řekl mu mládenec. „A otec Noldo, který prožil nějaký čas ve Středozemi. Naučili jsme se jazyk od něj. Já se jmenuji Atanalcar. Přijmeš naši pomoc?"

„Bude to pro mne čest."

Atanalcar? pomyslel si Eluréd cestou přes nábřeží, když mu jeho omezený quenijský slovník napověděl, co jméno zlatovlasého elfa znamená. Kdo asi tady, ve Valinoru, mohl pojmenovat dítě Přítel lidí? Nahlas však neřekl nic a následoval svého průvodce po perleťové dlažbě alqualondského přístavu.

Dohonili Anáriel, která se už pustila do odvazování lan u malé lodičky s jednoduchou plachtou, již už dříve někdo zjevně připravoval k vyplutí. Eluréd si všiml, že je odtud dobře vidět na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stál. Snad pro něj dívenka nedošla záměrně?

„Vy znáte Elwing osobně?" zeptal se, když se všichni usadili, mladík odstrčil člun od mola a natočil plachtu po větru. Jeho sestra se probojovala ke kormidlu, které jí po chvíli sourozenecké tahanice přenechal se zabručením: „Zkus nás tentokrát nevyklopit, ano?"

„Občas se s ní vídáme," řekla Anáriel. „Je příbuzná krále Olweho, a někdy za ním zajede. A ty?"

Loďka lehounce vyklouzla z objetí vlnolamů na volnou vodu. Holčina u kormidla byla zjevně na moři jako doma. Vanya nebo Nolde? Zajímavé.

„Elwing..." načal, ale pak se rozhodl vzít to z jiného konce. „Jsem Eluréd Elenion, syn Diora Eluchíla Doriathského, a Elwing je moje sestra."

Sourozenci k němu vzhlédli s neskrývaným zájmem v očích - a pak si vyměnili pohled, jehož význam si nedokázal Eluréd ani při nejlepší vůli vyložit.

„Takže ty jsi vnuk Berena Erchamiona?" vydechla dívka. Tohle jméno bylo poslední, které by od dítěte nepochybně narozeného v Blažené zemi čekal. Nevinná dcera šťastného Západu, která v dětství nepoznala nic z toho, co on - strach, smrt a samotu - a která přitom mluví plynně jazykem Středozemě a bez váhání vysloví jméno dorthonionského knížete z Beorova domu. Co je zač? Co jsou oba dva zač? „A přijel jsi ze Středozemě..." dodala.

„Sloužil jsem Velekráli Gil-galadovi, dokud... dokud potřeboval, dokud... neodešel."

Teď zase vzhlédl dívčin bratr:

„Takže jste Ho porazili? Porazili jste Saurona Gorthaura?"

„Cože!"

„Myslíš, že nás to nezajímá, když jsme se narodili tady? Že se nás to netýká? Byly mi čtyři roky, když se v Amanu vylodilo vojsko Ar-Pharazona! Pamatuju se, jaké to tehdy bylo. Takže se prostě zajímám... a taky rodiče budu chtít vědět..."

„Porazili jsme Ho," řekl Eluréd. „Ale cena..."

 _Štěrk skřípal pod podrážkami sešlapaných bot a nemilosrdně podjížděl. Tam někde nahoře teď probíhal ten osudový boj... a Eluréd byl příliš pomalý, než aby do něj mohl zasáhnout. Než se jeho družina probila ze vzdálené pozice na křídle posledními oddíly Temného pána, než se všichni, kdo toho byli schopni, konečně přesunuli pod svahy Orodruiny a pustili se vzhůru, bylo... pozdě. Velekrálova korouhev se zakymácela, jak ji jeho herold upustil - a vzápětí všichni spatřili ohromný šedivý stín, zvedající se nad hory a rozplývající se v temných oblacích kouře ze sopky... Bylo pozdě... ale Eluréd si dál sveřepě razil cestu vzhůru, k několika drobným postavičkám, jež zůstaly na místě souboje._

 _Dílo zkázy._

 _Elrond klečel v prachu a suti a roztržená standarta napolo zakrývala rozbité tělo Velekrále, jehož hlava mu spočívala na klíně. Krev se pomalu vpíjela do modrého hedvábí s vyšitými hvězdami. Círdan stál vedle, oči zavřené, a jeho rty se nehlasně pohybovaly. Isildur držel v náručí bezvládného otce..._

„ _Je po všem," obrátil se Elrond na svého strýce, když uslyšel jeho kroky. V očích mu stály slzy. „Po všem..."_

 _Eluréd klesl na zem vedle něj a sklonil se nad Ereinionem Gil-galadem. Král ještě dýchal, slabě a přerývaně, s očima zavřenýma._

„ _Není žádná naděje...?"_

„ _Žádná..."_

„ _Elenione..."_

 _Eluréd zvedl pohled ze země a spatřil, že se Gil-galad probral a hledí přímo na něj. Sotva šeptal, tvář měl staženou bolestí, ale očividně byl při smyslech._

„ _Tady jsem, lorde." Uchopil jeho ledovou ruku, zčernalou, jako by ji ožehl plamen. „Šetři síly..."_

„ _Nač? Já přece odcházím... A ty bys měl také... odplout... Středozem už nepotřebuje... hrdiny ze starých časů... Tvá... služba skončila... teď bys... měl žít... vlastní život. Stejně jako... Elrond... A za mořem... se znovu sejdeme... věřím..."_

 _Neřekl víc - a oni mohli jen pozorovat, jak se z jeho očí vytrácejí poslední kapičky života._

 _A znovu bylo pozdě, když si ti tři, zdrcení žalem pro muže, jenž byl jednomu z nich synem, druhému otcem a třetímu nejbližším přítelem a lenním pánem, konečně všimli, co drží v dlani princ Isildur, stojící nad bezvládným tělem padlého otce..._

Anáriel a Atanalcar poslouchali bez přerušování a pleskání plachty a šplouchání vln o boky loďky byly jediné zvuky, které rušily Elurédovo vyprávění.

„Takže Prsten zůstal na světě a On zase unikl. Pokolikáté už?" ozval se Atanalcar, když černovlasý půlelf skončil, a v jeho hlase byla nepochopitelná hořkost.

Křik racků přehlušil jeho slova a zbavil Eluréda nutnosti odpovídat. Zlatovlasá dívenka otočila kormidlem, za nejbližším ostrohem se vynořila bělostná věž zdobená perletí.

„A jsme tady," usmála se Anáriel pyšně, když si její člun bezpečně namířil do zátočiny s dřevěným molem. „Dokonce i ty, bratře, musíš uznat, že mi to docela jde..."

Atanalcar se na mladší sestru ušklíbl. „Pravda, ani jsme moc nenabrali vodu a nevykoupali se někde..."

„No tak!"

Eluréd se musel zasmát. Děvče zacházelo s kormidlem opravdu šikovně, jako by bylo z Teleri... nebo z Círdanových námořníků...

„Myslím, že jsi vážně dobrá," pochválil ji nahlas. „Bratrům se nesmí ve všem věřit... Jeden by si myslel, že ses na lodi narodila."

„Na lodi? To zrovna ne, ale skoro ses trefil. V Alqualonde..."

„A to jsi... Nolde?"

Atanalcar, který právě vyhodil lano na břeh a začal loďku přivazovat, se po něm ohlédl. „Asi jako ty jsi Adan, příteli. Naše matka je Vanya, babička z Teleri... Ale dědeček je velekrál Noldor, to se počítá."

„Cože!" Člun se prudce zakymácel, jak Eluréd vyskočil. Možná měl i dříve indicie, aby uhádl, ale nějak si nepřipouštěl, že by bylo možné, aby...

„Vážně," usmál se Atanalcar. „Máme spolu mnohem víc společného, než jsi myslel... bratranče. A až si dostatečně užiješ společnosti své sestry, musíš navštívit našeho otce. Zůstaneme v Alqualonde určitě do konce roku, a i v Tirionu by ses snadno doptal."

Anáriel vyhodila na břeh jeho batoh a vzhlédla, když se Eluréd vyhoupl za ním.

„Přestávám se divit, proč má otec pro vás Beorovce takovou slabost." Zoubky jí zasvítily v úsměvu, když se vrátila ke kormidlu a otočila se, aby mu zamávala na rozloučenou. V jejím gestu a pohledu, jímž ho provázela, bylo něco... něco zvláštního. Její bratr odstrčil loď od břehu a posadil se na přídi.

Eluréd zůstal stát na molu a díval se za loďkou, dokud se neztratila za nejbližším mysem a její dva pasažéři, děti Blažené země, děti Findaráta Ingolda, Finroda Felagunda Nargothrondského, navráceného ze stínů Mandosu, nezmizeli s ní.

I když ne docela. Zůstal tu úsměv a lehká vůně, vzpomínka na sluneční kadeře a zvonivý hlásek sotva dospělé dívenky, která se nebála oslovit cizince... Která...

Přišel jsi do Valinoru proto, abys uloupil dceru někomu, komu dlužíš život, bez jehož oběti by se nikdy nenarodil tvůj otec, a už vůbec ne ty, Eluréde Elenione? pomyslel si, obraceje se k věži. Není ti trochu hanba?

A možná, dodal vzápětí sám k sobě, je to osud. Konec a nový začátek zároveň.


End file.
